Luck Has Nothing To Do With It
by TheCullenThree
Summary: They were both perfect. Both untouchable. That is until their two worlds collided to cause catastrophic results. Hearts will be broken, lives intertwined and deadly deals made. The only question is, can they handle it? RosaliexEdward R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Story **– Luck Has Nothing To Do With It

**Summary - **They were both perfect. Both untouchable. That is until their two worlds collided to cause catastrophic results. Hearts will be broken, lives intertwined and deadly deals made. The only question is, can they handle it?

**Pairing** – Edward/Rosalie

**Chapter **– Modern War

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Twilight, I really wish I did, but unfortunately I don't. I do own this story though! So Enjoy!

A.N at the end, please read, and remember Reviews make the writer's block go away!

* * *

**Chapter One – Modern War**

"In modern war... you will die like a dog for no good reason."  
**Ernest Hemingway**

Men never understood. Period. If I was holding your hand it was simply because there was probably another, cuter guy passing by and with that little contact and a pouty smirk, he would be drooling at my feet. If I was kissing I always had my eyes open, looking straight at the idiot, an idiot with good taste, but an idiot none the less.

I couldn't help it; I'd always been like that. I remember people telling me that I didn't like to be touched, that I'd hold my breath when I was being hugged and honestly, I still do. Everyone is kept at an arms length because that was always easier, and the possibility of getting hart decreased.

I guess I learnt from the best, there was never any hugging in my house. No 'I love you's or kisses goodnight. No I'd wake up, go to school, come home, do my homework, and listen to my father talk about how his day at work was while my mother planned another event. I was raised that way. But honestly? I didn't mind, I enjoyed the materialistic things that came with the constant pressure to be perfect. And that's what I turned into, the perfect daughter.

Nothing less was expected of me. In return for all the privileges I had to become the porcelain doll of the family, always being seen but never heard. My grades were never below an A and my body never knew what 'fat' was. My understanding of business and politics beat that of politicians themselves. And my fashion sense was better than high paid models, I had better hair too.

I was never neglected; no I always had the attention from both my parents. My mother would be constantly checking my wardrobe, my diet and my exercise. While my father was constantly checking my grades, political knowledge and business sense. And just like any other high class child I was always being judged, no hair was out of place, no pimple graced my skin. I was created simply because my parents needed the perfect family. They had the eldest son and a young daughter, both prime examples of just how perfect their world was.

And Jasper and I did just that. We were better than others in every way possible. Who were we to complain about a small condescending comment here and there, when we were given anything our hearts desired?

I guess my rebellious side began when I was fourteen; I had arrived home to find my parents sat down in my Father's office looking down at both me and Jasper with their signature business faces. And immediately we knew we were not going to like what they were about to say. It wasn't too bad, so they were going to be travelling too much to leave two fourteen year old children at home with two maids and a butler. So they were going to send us to boarding school. Terrible for any normal children, for us? It was freedom.

Forks Boarding School was one of the most prestigious in the country, and by far the most expensive. Jasper and I knew that to keep our parents off our backs all we'd have to do was have good grades. And that's just what we did. We both took the business route, learning everything there was to know about both business and politics. We were both going to grow up into that world why not start early?

It took us a record breaking 2 hours to become popular, quite impressive if I do say so myself. And from there it only got better. Without our parents breathing down our necks we were able to breathe a little. And as we grew up in the school so did our activities. We went from sitting in our rooms at nine on a Friday night and completing our homework to completing it in our free periods and then drinking our heads off. It was perfect; we balanced both our grades with our _extra curricular_ activities.

And it was from there that we met three others, Bella, Emmett and Alice. We didn't exactly become best friends in a span of a couple of hours. Alice Brandon was a scary freak of a girl, at lunch she'd stop at out table, put down her tray and sit down, not words no interaction at all. And then just as me and Jasper were returning to our chosen books, she'd start to talk. And boy did she talk. Jasper took an unnatural liking to Alice and so from there her sister Bella began to sit with us also, who then in turn brought along her bear of a boyfriend, Emmett.

And it was from then that Jasper and I stopped reading during lunch, absentmindedly picking at our chosen lunches and began to talk to the three complete opposites. It was a wonder as to how exactly Bella and Emmett began to sate as the girl was quieter then me whenever I was being criticized by mother. Emmett was much more like Alice, talkative, loud. Bit then again as they say opposites attract right?

After a while and a lot of convincing from Emmett, Jasper finally grew the balls to ask Alice out, and as corny as it is, it was love at first sight. And so I became the fifth wheel, not that I minded of course, I'd have many boyfriends of my own, but none would ever shuffle their way into our tight nit group, I guess you could say they were what I _did_ when I was bored.

And now we were entering our final year, still best friends, or as much of best friends as I'd let anyone close to me. And with Jasper and Alice and Emmett and Bella together I was beginning to get an itch. So Royce King came into the picture and so our last year would be just as amazing as our others.

* * *

"No, I refuse to live in this!"

"Alice get over it"

"But Rosie!"

"Rosalie, Alice" I drowned out, really was it that hard to remember my full name? Seven letters, that's all it was.

"_Rosie, _you know I stopped calling you by your full name in the first week we became friends"

"Remind me again why I'm friends with you" I didn't look up from my book.

"Because you love me" she said simply. "Anyway, can you believe what they did to me Rosie?"

"What did they do Alice?"

"They gave me room 103!"

"And why is that bad Alice?"

"Because the widow overlooks the West Gardens!"

"And of course the West Gardens are filled with vile corpses that are slowly rotting?"

"Your sarcasm does not impress me"

"Alice, get over it"

"No"

"Alright, just sit there and sulk"

Alice really never did do well with not getting what she wanted. And I guess I did feel slightly guilty, my room did over the East Gardens and were technically a little better than the others. But I didn't see Bella complaining about her room overlooking the football field.

"Rosie?" Alice asked from where she was sat on my chair flipping through the latest months Vogue.

"Hm?

"Where's Jazzy?"

"You mean _Jasper_ Alice?"

"Yeah, Yeah"

"Probably in his room or at the football field with Emmett"

"Early practice?"

"Yep"

"Wanna go watch?"

"A load of sweaty guys doing push ups shirtless? Do you even have to ask?"

* * *

9:15 on a Friday night and I find myself sat on my large black and white leather sofa flipping through the many channels on my TV. Can life get anymore boring?

Grunting slightly I reached across the sofa to the side table to pick up my phone. I looked through my contacts to get to Bella. We would start school on Monday but as always all students had been sent yesterday to get unpacked, pick up our class schedules and get comfortable in our rooms.

Pressing call I pressed my phone against my face waiting for the answer.

"Rose?" Ah I love the girl, not my full name, but at least a little better.

"You wanna go out?"

"Where? You know there are no parties on the first weekend back."

"I don't know you're the genius, figure it out"

"Rose you know I'd love to, but I'm kind of busy"

"With what school hasn't started yet"

There was a grunt in the background followed closely by the sound of things falling, and a small giggle could be heard from Bella. I raised an eyebrow at no one; really couldn't they hold it in their pants for a couple of hours?

Another giggle, "Um I'm sorry, what Rose?"

I sighed and attempted to hold in a small laugh of my own, Emmett was clumsier than Bella, and that was bad.

"Nothing Bells, you have fun now"

"_We will!"_

"Emmett shut it, um sorry Rose"

And with that the dial tone was all I heard. This was unacceptable. I was not the type of girl to sit alone on a Friday night while everyone else is out doing who knows what. Looking through my phone I clicked automatically on another contact.

"Rosalie?" Best big brother award goes to?

"Jasper" I replied.

"Is there a reason you called me dear sister?"

"What you up to?"

"Hanging out with Alice and Edward"

That was new, who the hell was this Edward and why hadn't I heard of him before? Better yet what was he doing hanging out with Alice and Jasper?

"He's a new student; we are nice, as compared to some people and asked him if he wanted to hang out"

Twin telepathy much?

"And why wasn't I invited?"

"You told us you'd be _busy_ with Royce"

Oh. I had forgotten about that, Royce had cancelled earlier to tell me that his father was coming to have dinner with him and talk, not something I wanted to be part of.

"_Is that Rosie?"_ Came a voice from behind Jasper.

"Alice would like to tell you that you are to get your behind over here right now as she feels overpowered"

"On my way"

"Oh and Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Call Bella and Emmett, see if they want to come over"

Ew, not a call I was looking forward to,

"Alright"

"Be careful, alright?"

"Yeah Jasper, bye"

Closing the phone I called Bella again. After a while waiting for one of them to pick up, I rolled my eyes, they were probably in the kitchen or in the bathroom. Or maybe even in the balcony. Freaks.

"Hello?" Came a breathless reply followed closely by what seemed to be a grunt, did I mention, gross?

"Emmett, get off of Bella and get to Jasper's dorm, now"

"But Rosie-"

"Nope don't wanna hear it; I wanna se who this Edward guy is"

"Eddie?" Another grunt, dear god I think I'm going to puke, "Oh hold on we'll finish then be right over"

"Ew, Emmett, way too much information"

"See ya!"

I shuddered as I closed the phone, never doing that again. Standing up I grabbed the closest pair of heels I could find and after grabbing my phone, keys and jacket walked out of my comfy room. It was colder than normal outside and I could see a small white puff of smoke coming out of my mouth with every breath I took. The guys and girls dorm buildings were always separate, not that it stopped us.

* * *

My dorm building was on the other side of the many gardens that belonged to Forks Boarding School. And although it was small, it was till dark and I couldn't help but get a small shiver running up my spine as I walked past the many trees.

After a while of walking I reached the Whitlock Dorms, also known as the senior boy's dorms and after being buzzed in I opened the door and hopped into the elevator. There were ten levels, each level containing form dorm rooms which had two bedrooms, a living room and a bathroom each. The tenth floor however consisted of three dorm rooms which were called the High Rooms. Each had a bedroom, living room and bathroom, slightly larger than the others.

Reaching the tenth floor I knocked on the door and came face to face with Jasper. Bright blue eyes, gentler than mine looked back at my own icy version and his shaggy blonde hair, slightly darker than mine fell in the same fashion it always did. His smile ever present on his face and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Took you long enough" he teased.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "It's not my fault my brother didn't feel like walking me through a dark deserted garden like park in case anything happened to me."

"Did anything happen?" he asked, a teasing gleam still present on his light face.

I glared at him and in a very un-ladylike manner, something my mother would chaste me for is she ever saw, pushed him out of the way.

"Where is this amazing Eddie?"

"It's Edward, Rosalie."

I smiled and rolled my eyes once again, "Alright, alright, where s this amazing and yet infamous _Edward_?"

"In the living room with Alice" he answered smoothly.

"You left your _girlfriend _alone in a room with another guy?"

"Very funny Rosalie"

I shrugged and walked along with him to the room,

"I try, have Em and Bella gotten here yet?"

"Yep, got here a couple of minutes ago."

How they _finished off_ and got here before me, I'll never know. Walking into Jasper's living room I took into account that there were three large couches all forming a slight semi-circle around a large flat screen, various side tables were placed around the sofas, filled with snacks and drinks.

"Nice to know you people like to have a party without me" I teased the group in a bored voice.

Four heads looked up to the sound of my voice, Bella and Emmett still has slightly crumpled clothing on and Bella's hair was still a little messy, even though it was obvious she had attempted to fix it. Alice was bouncing up and down on one of the sofas like normal; the thing that caught my attention was a head of copper hair, messy in a stylish way and emerald green eyes brighter than any I had seen before.

"Sorry Rosie, we thought you were with Royce" Alice spoke up as Jasper passed me to sit next to her on one of the sofas. Oh my God, I was going to kill this girl some day.

"He had a meeting with his dad" I spoke off handily.

"_Rosie _gotta thank you for interuting me and Bella, great way to end our night" Emmett teased, his voice leaving a hint of regret. Was it really my fault that they acted like horny teenagers all the time? Some of us had dignity.

"Anything for you _Emmy_" I teased back.

"What took you so long Rose?"

"Walking through the gardens at night in heels isn't easy Bells"

"Wouldn't it be simpler to not put on heels?" a velvety voice came from the sofa I had not looked at yet. Edward.

"I'm a girl", I replied.

"I'm a guy, your point?" he asked, his lips crawling up into a smirk that could possibly be sexier then mine. Possibly. Maybe.

"I'm sorry who are you and what exactly are you to say whether I should, or should not put on heels?" I asked, this guy was beginning to become more irritating than Emmett after he'd won the championship last year.

"Edward Cullen, you must be the infamous Rosalie Hale, heard a lot about you" He replied smoothly.

"Great" I drawled out sarcastically.

"Not really, I heard most of it from the guys in the locker room"

I glared, yep; he definitely pissed me off more than normally.

"Enjoy spending time with guys in towels, _Eddie_?"

"Not as much as I hear you enjoy it _Rosie_"

There was a cough from the other side of the room where Jasper stood with two beers, one in each hand. His smirk just as apparent as Edward's present on his face.

"Beer?"

I nodded and grabbed one of him, as Jasper sat down I realised one thing, I'd have to sit next to the idiot. The stupidly handsome, but completely annoying creature sat on the sofa, still smirking. Huffing I plopped down on the sofa, as far a way a possible, without looking too ridiculous of course, and looked at everyone but him.

"So, what were you guys doing?"

Emmett shrugged, "Before you _interrupted_ us? Hanging out, we were about to put in a movie"

"Movie? What are we ten?"

"You are most definitely _not _ten and neither are the things you've done" Edward chuckled.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked, this dude didn't even know me!

"Problem?"

I rolled my eyes and ignored Edward.

"What movie?"

"Toy Story 3"

"Oh we are definitely ten"

* * *

Okay, let's get something straight, Edward Cullen is a brainless dimwit. Doesn't matter that the guy has an amazing jaw line, hair that looks like it could be almost as soft as mine and the brightest jade eyes I have ever seen. I loathe him. I detest him. I despise him. Pick your favourite.

The impromptu movie night was filled with poking and witty remarks from the man himself. I didn't see the guy for more than a couple of hours and I hate him. The way he discreetly looked at me every time someone in the movie said something about another that he thought would be 'suitable' for me. Or every time there had been an innuendo he would momentarily glance at me, knowing I would see and smirked. I didn't know him and he didn't know me, what right did he have to judge me so quickly?

It doesn't matter that most of his comments were partially true. Could you blame a girl for falling for the guys in the football team? So what if none of them entertained me enough to pass two weeks of dating me? I was picky. But Edward was beginning to seriously annoy me and after years of perfecting the armour I use everyday, I wasn't about let a certain bronze haired god get to me the way he was. If it was a war he wanted, it was a war he would get.

* * *

AN

Hey guys! Now I'm sure you're wondering why my other two stories have been deleted. I'm really sorry for those of you who had read them but I personally thought that if someone else had written the stories I wouldn't have read them because seriously, they were crap.

So while I was browsing the amazing but scarce story that had the main pair as Rosalie and Edward, this story popped into my head. And an hour later this chapter was finished. I know it's not very exciting, nut then again what first chapter ever is, I just hope its caught your attention.

So I would really fall in love with all of you, if you could, pretty please leave a review and tell me what you think. This chapter is three thousand and something words, but the more reviews the longer the chapters. Or at least I'll try to make them longer.

So drop by a word and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Story **– Luck Has Nothing To Do With It

**Pairing** – Edward/Rosalie

**Chapter **– Defend Your Arguments

**Summary - **They were both perfect. Both untouchable. That is until their two worlds collided to cause catastrophic results. Hearts will be broken, lives intertwined and deadly deals made. The only question is, can they handle it?

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Twilight, I really wish I did, but unfortunately I don't. I do own this story though! And Edward... wait I don't own him either. Oh. Well on with the story I guess.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Defend Your Arguments**

"Be able to defend your arguments in a rational way. Otherwise, all you have is an opinion."  
**Marilyn vos Savant**

* * *

They say that war can destroy people, ruin lives. Well some do. But in my experience, every battle I've fought, I've always come out on top. Cocky? Some would say but hey, I was trained from an early age to beat others, to come out as the winner and leave others in the dirt. Edward Cullen, he was currently asking to beaten, painfully, with a rather large stick. A pointy one.

My Father had always told me that luck never had anything to do with winning. It took hard work, a large intellect, and well looks never hurt. If you wanted something you go and get it. Completely ignoring everyone behind you. I guess that's why Father always liked me better than Jasper. I never had a problem with completely ignoring my slightly more _emotional_ emotions and beating others to the ground, Jasper had.

* * *

Sunday morning I found myself being woken up by voices coming from my living room, and what seemed to be a rabbit jumping up and down on my bed. Now I had two rules about my dorm; one don't come in unless invited and two don't _ever_ go near my bed unless invited. Now I knew only a couple of people in the world who would completely disregard my rules. And those people had somehow become immune to my _very _bad mood in the mornings. Especially one little black haired girl.

"Alice if you don't get off my bed this minute something very bad will happen to your favourite pair of Jimmy Choos"

The bouncing next to me immediately stopped and a startled gasp left the owners throat.

"You wouldn't"

"Did you ever find your pair of Prada stilettos last year?"

Another startled gasp followed closely by a string of profanities I didn't even know Alice knew.

"What did you do to them?" I could hear the tears in her voice and I almost felt sorry. Almost. I probably would have if it had not been for the amazingly comfortable bed I was currently laying on. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"I'll tell you if you get off my bed"

I felt the mattress move from where Alice slowly and almost pathetically crawled off. Slowly and snuggling closer to my pillow I raised my hand to point to my walk in closet.

"Bottom shelf, behind the navy pumps"

A squeal of delight could be heard as Alice find her beloved shoes and then small fast patter of feet as she ran out to the living room, not before leaving behind a "Get out of bed". Sighing I slowly got out from under my warm duvet and was met by the cold morning air coming in through the window I always left open. Don't ask me why, I don't even know. My arms were covered in small goose bumps as I walked through the corridor to my living room, where the voices got louder.

"And then Eddie here-"

"Edward"

"Yeah that anyway, he comes barrelling through and tackles the guy on the opposing team, I'm telling you the dude probably broke his arm with the force Ed hit him with!"

"_Edward, _Emmett my name is _Edward_"

I stopped almost immediately hearing his voice, I cold put up with the other four this early in the morning but I refused to let someone who insulted me repeatedly in my house. Or dorm. Was it even his idea to come? I had made it very clear that they were the only people allowed in my dorm without my permission, Jasper was the only one who had a spare key, he was my twin after all.

"Do you people know what time it is?" I asked, five heads popping round to see me.

"8:23, no 8:24"

"Very funny Emmett, what the hell are you doing in here it's _Sunday!_"

Jasper chuckled from behind me, throwing an arm over my shoulders.

"Cheer up Rosalie, we're all going to go up to the lake for the day, you feel like a little swim?"

Edward was still staring at me and I refused to meet his eyes, it was probably the tiny shorts and thin top I was wearing, my normal sleepwear. The lake did sound good, we had a tradition of going up to the lake before school started but we usually went on the Friday before school, so that we could spend the weekend camping.

I had spent the previous night putting my political skills to the test. Edward seemed to enter our group with the delirious idea that he could simply insult me and not receive payback. The simplest way to get him back was through his head, both of them. He was a seventeen year old guy after all, and there was nothing I did better than manipulate men.

"Rosalie?" A hand waved in front of my face, nearly knocking me off my feet.

"What Jasper?"

"You coming?"

"Do I really have a choice? You people are in my room"

"Hey, we got you out of bed didn't we?"

I glared at him, but like the other times, he seemed unfazed. After living with me for his entire life, Jasper had become one of the few men that didn't seem to care about my glares, or the way my voice became icier as I became madder. Although he also had to put up with our mother's constant criticism about how something or other wasn't right, he much like I developed a wall around his hear that caused us to nearly become emotionless. Luckily for him Alice had managed to some way break down the wall, mine was still there, I was just an amazing actress. I had to be, breaking down crying every time my mother told me my hips looked too big in a certain pair of jeans weren't going to help anybody. Especially not me.

"What I want to know is how you got Emmett out of bed this early"

Emmett let out a false laugh and then promptly glared at me before returning back to his normal smile,

"Bella can be very _persuasive_ when she wants to be" laughed Alice as she took a few steps in her heels that I had previously stolen from her. Bella let out a small giggle and Emmett winked at her before turning to me.

"Rosie?"

"Hm?"

"You ever do it under a waterfall?"

I promptly threw a cushion at him and glaring turned to go get changed. A smirk appeared on my face as I thought back to the couple of times I had, not the best place but diffidently on the top twenty.

* * *

The car ride to the lake was more than awkward, Emmett, Bella, Jasper and Alice had all sat in Emmett's monster of a car. And of course, they had decided to put all the things we would need in there with them. Edward had _offered _to drive me and him in another car. His car. His slightly gay, very shiny silver Volvo. What self respecting teenager had that car?

"You could at least attempt to smile"

Yep the dude was going to loose his head by the end of the car ride. We had been on the road for no more than thirty minutes and I was already trying to stop my hands from moving on their own accord to wrap around Edward's neck.

"Why would I smile, I'm stuck in this car with you aren't I?"

His smirk faltered just a bit, someone's a bit touchy about their car.

"What exactly is wrong with my car?"

"I'm not even going to waste my breath"

He chuckled, "No, you need that for activities that involve a lot of blowing"

A gasp escaped my mouth before I even realised. Let's get this straight I had never nor would I ever _blow_ a guy. Who knows where the disease infested thing had been?

"Why on earth would you buy this car anyway?"

He shrugged his face void of any emotion and before I knew it, the playful banter was over and the car fell silent, see? Awkward.

* * *

The lake was just how I had remembered it from last year. The waters still glistening. The waterfall not far from where we were stood fell heavily onto the stream that flowed through the lake and everything was simply perfect. It always was, the way everything seemed to always be perfectly balanced here always had a way to make me feel better. Momentarily forgetting al of my worries. Momentarily. Because the guy standing next to me was ruining everything. Edward had a way of getting to me by simply standing next to me, and I had known the guy for two days.

Bella and Emmett had jumped out of their clothes, thank god they were wearing swimsuits, and into the water faster than I could get out of the car. I only needed one turn to guess where the two horn dogs were going to. Alice and Jasper had begun to lay all the things on the ground around the lake, before quickly telling us that they were going to the snack shop near us to grab some burgers for everyone.

And then there were two, Edward and I leaned against his car awkwardly, neither one of us really knew what to say, or what to do. Not that I minded, his very voice annoyed the hell out of me.

"You guys come here every year?"

I nodded, "Yeah, it's a tradition of sorts, back when Bella was still shy and reserved we thought bringing her here every year before the school started would help her loosen up"

"I think it worked" he chuckled watching as Emmett and Bella attempted to dunk each other into the water, with less than discreet inappropriate touches.

I smiled, "They're pretty good with each other, Emmett really brought her out of her shell"

"I'm sure"

I furrowed my brows and moved to sit on one of the many chairs set out; did I just have a conversation with Edward that didn't involve any harsh word? The world was going to end, fast.

"You not jumping in?" Edwards question brought me out of my thoughts quickly and I found myself straightening my back.

"Not now, why do you _want_ me to jump in"

"I'm up for anything that involves you in a swimsuit babe"

Hold on did he just call me _babe_?

"Shut up perv, go drown in the water or something"

"Will you come and save me?"

I threw my towel at him and proceeded to move away from him. It seemed like his mouth was about to open to say something when he was interrupted by the high pitched sound of my phone ringing. Looking down I saw the words _Royce King_ flash across the screen, which had a picture Royce and I had taken over the summer.

"Hey Royce"

_Babe, what you up to?_

"Me and the guys went to the lake for the day"

_The one near Hell's Peak?_

"That's the one how'd you know?"

_Lucky guess, who the hell drives a silver Volvo?_

See? It was common sense, no seventeen year old would voluntarily drive one of those, and they were for old-

"How'd you know we came up in a Volvo?"

I turned round to the sound of a car's horn, and I couldn't help the large smile that dawned on my face I caught sight of Royce's Rolls Royce, okay so his choice of car matched him name, it was still a nice car. I stood up and leaving a baffled Edward behind me I ran to the car that Royce was currently coming out of.

I let out a squeal as I jumped on Royce and planted a kiss on him lips, was it natural for guys to have such soft lips? Climbing off him I smacked him lightly on the arm.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming up?"

He shrugged, "Felt like surprising the most beautiful woman in the world"

Grabbing his hand I turned round to introduce him to the dimwit sitting on one of the chairs,

"Royce this is Edward, he's a new _addition_ to our group"

I felt Royce's hand tighten on mine, and I had to hold back a slight wince. Royce released my hand to shake Edwards.

"Royce King"

"Edward Cullen"

I raised an eyebrow at the male greeting, and after a while it became just down right awkward. They were still staring at each other not wanting to drop their gazes. Alpha male much?

After a while Royce let go of Edwards hand and turned back to me.

"Rosie" I really hated that nickname, what exactly was wrong with my full name? "I came by to take you to lunch"

I frowned slightly, "Why not just stay here, Alice and Jasper are bringing by burgers and chips"

"Can I not offer to take my girlfriend out for lunch?"

"No of course Royce, it's just that this is a tradition and-"

He shrugged, "Traditions change Rosie"

"Right, um traditions change" I repeated, unsure of just what was happening, "is everything alright Royce?"

He nodded his face slightly darker than normal.

"Fine Rosalie, go grab your clothes, you'll need to change before we go to lunch"

I openly gaped at Royce's tone, he actually attempting to tell me what to do.

"And what exactly is wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"They're shorts" he deadpanned, his face void of any emotion. This was getting on my nerves, Royce never did anything like this, he was constantly telling me how beautiful I was.

"Your point?"

"Just go get your things Rosalie, we have to talk"

Talk? Was he breaking up with me? I'm sorry; no one broke up with me. If there was anyone breaking up with anyone it was me. The talk with his father must have really messed with his head if he thought he was doing this.

"I'm not breaking up with you Rosalie; just go get your bag"

Was that a growl I just heard? I nodded slowly and turned to pick up my bag that was lying on the chair next to Edward. I frowned slightly and with a quick wave to Edward who was sat with his smirk slightly pulled downwards, we were off. There was definitely something wrong, Royce's car felt unusually hot, the ride was silent and I could practically feel the anger rolling off him in waves. Just what was going on?

* * *

After changing into a modest dress and a pair of heels, Royce had driven us up to one of the many restaurants surrounding the school and it was just as awkward as the car ride. We sat on a table facing each other as the waiter handed us our over sized menus.

"Anything good?"

I could at least try to lighten up the mood right? Not that it worked.

"There is nothing here under $70 Rosalie, everything is good"

Since when did Royce care about how much something cost? His father owned one of the top business firms in the country. After another couple of minutes of awkward silence, we had both ordered and sat facing each other, me playing with my water.

"So my father had lunch"

"Oh?" I could still feign innocence right?

"He came to talk about how I'm going to run the firm after we graduate"

"You're not going to college?"

He shook his head, "There's no need, I'm going to be running the company until the day I die, and my father has been training me from the day I could talk"

"Alright"

"He told me something that involves you"

I raised an eyebrow; he had told his father about us? Royce let out a sigh and got up from the table, I dropped my napkin as he kneeled down on one knee in front of me. I could feel my breathing stop as he reached behind his jacket to his pocket, bringing out a blue velvet box, oh dear god he wasn't going to do what I thought he was, was he? He didn't even smile as he opened the box to reveal a large diamond on a shiny silver band.

"Rosalie, you have to be my wife"

Hold up, did he just say I _have_ to be his wife?

"Have?" my voice sounded hoarse even to me.

"There is no other woman more beautiful than you; I want you to be mine"

Could somebody call an ambulance because the way this guy is going, I'm going to stick that ring somewhere very uncomfortable. He wanted to marry me because I was pretty?

"I'm seventeen Royce"

"So? Just say yes Rosalie, make this easier for me, who else would make a better wife for a business man"

"Are you kidding me?"

I stood up, my chair scraping backwards, causing a few of the other clients to turn to look at us.

"You want me to marry you, to become some brainless trophy wife?"

Royce stood his face darker than normal.

"Rosalie just take the ring you are making a fool of yourself"

I couldn't hold my hand back as it flew to slap Royce across the face. His head snapped to the side as a bright red mark appeared on his cheek. I turned to leave grabbing my bag as a hand too hold of my wrist as pulled me back, knocking me against Royce's chest.

"_Let_ go of me"

"Rosalie, where the hell are your manners?"

"They went out the door, when you said you wanted to marry me because of my looks!" I couldn't help but scream.

Yanking my hand back I walked out of the restaurant and out into the roads that led to the school, it was dark already and I had forgotten to bring my coat.

"Rosalie!"

"Fuck you Royce!"

I couldn't hold back the tear that slipped from my eyes. This was definitely not the type of proposal I had always dreamed of. I couldn't help but let out a squeal as I felt Royce's hand grab my shoulders hard and pulled me round to face him.

"What the _hell_ are you doing, let me go!"

"No, you are coming back with me and you are accepting my proposal"

"Like hell I will, you don't fucking own me!"

From the corner of my eyes I could see his hand raise to slap me across the face and I guess I wasn't surprised when my face snapped to the side, and I was momentarily thrown off balance by his blow. I fell into a state of shock, never in my entire life had anyone ever laid a hand on me. And there I was with my cheek stinging as I tried to comprehend what the hell had just happened.

What I didn't expect was what came next, a blur of bronze, ran by me a its fist landed straight on Royce's cheek, causing him to topple to the ground with so much force I was momentarily worried for his health. The bronze thing hit him again as Royce attempted to fight back, landing a blow on his stomach.

I took me several minutes before I let out a very un-graceful scream and attempted to stop the two large men from killing each other. And it was after a useless couple of minutes that Royce, spitting out blood on the way, walked away from us.

"I'll talk to you later Rosalie"

"Don't count on it you fuck" I spat back.

Turning back to the slightly bruised person behind me, I couldn't help the way my eyes widened as I took in his bright green eyes, one of which had the beginnings of a black eye, and slightly bloody hands.

Edward.

* * *

A.N

Hey I know this might seem a little rushed, but you always need a bad guy right? And who better to save our damsel in distress, than the guy she currently hates the most? ;P I really hope you guys liked this chapter, I already had it ready, so I thought, What the hell? Let's post it!

And I really wanted to thank:

xXMisunderstood.16Xx

KellyKonrad

Edrose

For being the first three reviewers! This Extra-fast chapter is for you guys!

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Story**– Luck Has Nothing To Do With It

**Pairing** – Edward/Rosalie

**Chapter **– Life Is An Experiment

**Summary - **They were both perfect. Both untouchable. That is until their two worlds collided to cause catastrophic results. Hearts will be broken, lives intertwined and deadly deals made. The only question is, can they handle it?

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Twilight, that belongs to an amazing writer, who I really hate because hey! I want the characters as my own. Anyway if they were mine then I'd be bloody rich! And I'd get to meet the sexy men that play them; P Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Life Is An Experiment**

"All life is an experiment. The more experiments you make the better. "

**Ralph Waldo Emerson**

**

* * *

**

I had never been one to believe in fairytales. Never understood why girls my age feel in love with prince charming. Or why they just had to ride off onto the sunset on a white horse. Why was it white? Black ones are just as nice. And I un-like all the other girls my age didn't want a prince charming. I didn't want someone to save me from the dragon or my evil stepmother. I wanted to be able to save myself. To give my own opinion on whatever I wanted. I guess that was why I was staring at him with my mouth open. Staring at the black and blue face with copper hair, breathing heavily as if he had just ran a mile. Well does beating the crap out of a fucking prick count as exercise? If it did then I would have personally given him the gold medal. Maybe.

Edward Cullen, the guy I had known for less than forty-eight hours was standing in front of me with a bloody hand. Staring intently at me. Was there something on my face? No, there was never anything on my face.

"Edw-"

"You have a fucking crap taste in men" He interrupted me before I could even form a full sentence.

What the Fuck? Alright now this never happened to me before, but according to the stories every other girl was obsessed with. Wasn't this the part where he would give me his hand so that I could stand up and then ask me if I was alright? Edward Cullen apparently had never read a story.

"Excuse me?" I did intend for my voice to come out as harsh as it did. And Fuck! My cheek really hurt, that twat was going to get a piece of my mind next time I bumped into him. Or a piece of my heels, suck very deep in his ass. And maybe in another place as well. If I didn't have an image to maintain, I'd stick my heels in a _much_ worse place.

"Honestly? I'm a little disappointed." He deadpanned.

"Disappointed?" I screeched.

He smirked. Did I mention I hate his smirk? Not yet? Well, now you know.

"I thought you'd pick a guy who would put up more of a fight"

I openly gaped at him. The idiot was asking for a beating wasn't he? I was sat on the dirty floor, in a dress. And he was criticizing my choice in men? True he had a point; I always thought Royce would be the more 'Alpha male' when and if a fight occurred. But still, the guy had just _slapped _me and he had bruises all over.

"I'm off, first day of school tomorrow right?" And with a wink he turned.

Did he just _wink_ at me? And where the hell did he think he was going?

"Cullen!"

He turned with an eyebrow raised. What? It was the first thing that came out!

"Hale?"

"Where the hell are you going?"

"To my dorm?" That to me sounded like a question.

"Like that?" I asked clearly referring to his current state.

"Yes"

More awkward silence. Okay Rosalie, just breath. The guy just saved you; the least you could do is help him. I stood up brushing the dirt off my dress and walked to stand next to him.

"You're coming with me"

"Sounds a bit desperate don't you think?" he asked, smirking. Do you think anyone would find his body if I was _really _careful?

"Shut up" I rolled my eyes. Jackass.

* * *

Edward was not as _manly_ as he appeared to be. I'd never seen a seventeen year old, squirm so much. Sat on my sofa, Edward Cullen seemed almost _uncomfortable_. Almost/ it's not like he'd ever actually admit it.

"You want anything to drink?" I asked from the kitchen.

"You trying to get me drunk Hale?"

"Anyone ever told you out an asshole?"

"I think a girl did once but her mouth was full so I didn't really get it" he responded. I rolled my eyes and _softly_ threw a can of beer at him. Unfortunately, even with the huge, ugly black eye he caught it easily.

Grabbing my own beer, a steak and a first aid kit I always kept in the kitchen I walked over to the living room and sat down. Opening the beer, I took a small drink before throwing the heavy steak at him.

"There, knock yourself out, literally"

He gave me a sceptical look and then raised an eyebrow, before applying the large steak onto his eye.

"What's the first aid kit for?"

"Anti-bruise cream" I replied immediately, "I don't need Jasper asking me why my face looks like it's been fucking hit with a meat cleaver"

"You can't even see it"

"Well I can feel it"

It fell silent after my slightly harsh reply. After all, he was probably in a lot more pain than I was. But there was nothing better for than alcohol. Mt Father would hear about mine and Royce's break up. Even worse he would most likely hear that I had refused a marriage proposal, from one of the King's. I was in trouble, huge trouble. It would go to my Mother who would then decide to tell me that I had most likely ruined my entire life. It was just what I needed. A great big _happy_ family meeting over the conference phone. Joy.

"So good food?" Edward asked.

I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped my throat. There was something wrong with his head.

"Amazing, the breadsticks we had were just _peachy_"

"You ate peachy breadsticks?"

"I hate you"

"Keep telling yourself that"

I looked up, Edward's face, still with the steak had a small half smirk half smile on his face. I ran a hand through my long hair. I'd never known why, but it calmed me. It was the one thing my parents had never criticized me on. It had always been perfect. No product needed, no straightners or curlers either, they were just long, perfect waves going down to my mid back.

"You always go off into your own world?"

"You always been an asshole?"

"This asshole saved your life"

"Life?"

"Yes, you know the thing you have right now"

"Royce wasn't exactly going to kill me, Cullen"

"He didn't look like he was going to give you a hug either"

I scoffed. I could have easily taken care of Royce, I was taken by surprise. Who wouldn't be? I was proposed to and then slapped. Another entry for the amazing life of Rosalie Hale right?

"You can't tell Jasper" I spoke up, my voice smaller than I first thought. Edward looked at me with his one good eye. The mixture of surprise and shock evident on his face. Really? Did he actually think I would _want_ to tell my twin brother I was slapped by my boyfriend?

"What?"

I took a deep breath, "I said, you cannot tell Jasper, or Emmett or the girls. In fact just pretend you were in your room all night"

"Doing what? Beating my own eye and body with a remote control?"

"Cullen, just don't make this harder"

He scoffed, his face growing disgusted by what I was telling him.

"Are you serious?"

"Do you have any idea what this will do to my image?"

"Your image!" He rose from the couch almost instantly becoming much taller than he actually was. "You don't want me to tell them because of your fucking _image_?"

My mouth dropped open before I could actually stop it. Mirroring his actions I stood also. But found myself facing upward towards Cullen's battered face.

"What exactly do you want to tell them; _Oh, just in case you guys are wondering, Rosalie was hit yesterday by Royce, but don't worry everything is fine. I just happened to be there when it happened_"

"Yes Hale! You can't just forget this ever happened, what if he comes back?"

"What if I want to!" I was screaming now, my voice breaking in accordance.

"Well then you're a fucking idiot"

I gasped. My mouth falling open and I could feel the tears burning in the back of my eyes, waiting, wanting to fall. But I wouldn't let them. I hadn't cried since I was twelve and my Mother had told me that no one would love me if I was fat. If I didn't take care of my body or my clothes, or my appearance. That I would be alone because no man would ever want me. But then why did the six words that came out of Edward's mouth hurt so much?

"Get out"

"Rosalie-"

"Get. Out"

"Shit, look I'm sorr-"

"Fuck you Cullen. I said get out, before I make you" I swallowed the lump in my throat and the tears so that they wouldn't fall. Edward hesitated a little before grabbing his jacket and slamming my dorm room door. Letting gout a shaky breath, I picked u both bottles and dropped them on the sink. Looking out of my window to the gardens.

I was never one to want my own prince charming. To wish on a falling star. To want to slip my foot into a small glass slipper and have my life magically turned around for the better. I lived in the real world. And it wasn't pretty. Even if I was.

* * *

"So what's your next class?"

"European Politics"

Jasper looked at me with an eyebrow arched. How did he even do that, it made his face creepy. We had six periods each day with an hour long lunch after the third and before the fourth. It was somewhat of a tradition for Jasper and I to walk to third together before meeting up with everyone else at our normal table at lunch. Thankfully though, Jasper hadn't asked me about my slightly swollen cheek. Make up could work wonders. With a little extra blush it looked like normal. No swollenness to be noticed.

"Did you see Edward today?"

I faltered slightly in my step, but Jasper didn't seem to notice.

"No, Why?" There's the innocence again.

"His face looks pretty bad. He's got a black eye and a couple of bruises on his body. The coach didn't let him practice today because he was so sore"

"Oh?"

He nodded, looking slightly at me.

"Yeah, but funny thing is he won't tell us how he got so banged up"

"Really? Probably fell somewhere, maybe the gardens?"

Jasper looked at me, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. Shit.

"Strange he said the same thing; _Fell over on the way home yesterday, one too many, you know?_"

I held in a laugh at his impression of Edward. Jasper was a man of many talents, impersonations, was not one of them. We reached the front of my class and I turned to Jasper, smiling tightly.

"Just leave him alone, he was probably drunk and tripped or something"

Jasper shrugged, "Fine, you coming to lunch?"

"Maybe" And with that I turned and went inside my class. He wasn't telling anyone. It didn't change anything. But he could really use a lesson on lying, I mean, _he fell over_? Onto what a rock that was shaped perfectly into a fist, which just happened to land directly on his eye. Idiot.

"Morning Mrs Brown"

* * *

"Alright class, remember, eight pages minimum on the Court of Justice"

Mrs Brown finished speaking just as the metallic sound of the bell went off, and almost immediately the entire class stood, quickly grabbing books and pens and rushing off to lunch. Smiling slightly to Angela, my EP class partner I left the classroom. She was a nice reminded me a little of Bella, when she was still shy.

"Rosalie"

I turned around to the sound of my name, Royce stood there with a ridiculous bouquet of red and white roses in his arms. Was he retarded? How long did he think or that for? Get some roses for a girl whose name resembles them. _Very smart._

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Just listen to me. Please?"

I raised both eyebrows, what exactly did he have to say? _Oh I'm sorry for slapping you, you know, right after I proposed to you in the most un-romantic way possible_

"Fuck off Royce"

I turned to walk away, the corridors had emptied, every either at one of the three canteens or in their dorm rooms. I had a pretty good idea where Bella and Emmett were. My breath was taken away slightly by an arm pulling my backwards.

"Get the hell off me!" What the hell was his problem? Did he feel like playing Déjà Vu? _Let's grab a girl against her will, that's fun!_

"Rosalie, just listen alright!"

I pouted slightly and pulled my arm from his grasp. Crossing them I turned to face him.

"You have fifty seconds"

"Fifty?"

"Forty five"

"Fine, look I'm sorry. My Father is putting pressure on me to get married, to run the company. Rosalie you understand, we have t live up to the family name. My father was married to my Mother when he started running the company. I don't know what I was think laying a hand on you-"

"Shut up"

He looked back up at me; his brown eyes seemed to shine. Anger?

"What did you just day to me?"

"I told you to shut up. That is the lamest excuse I've ever heard. Really, you needed to get married to me, to match your father? To make him proud. What would your Father say if he learns you hit a woman?"

The next thing I knew I was being pushed up against one of the walls, my breathing coming out in short pants as Royce pushed himself against me.

"Royce!"

"Am I not good enough for you now Rosalie?"

"What?"

"Is that why you refused me?"

I began to panic; Royce was now pushing his body against mine so that I couldn't properly breathe.

"What are you fucking talking about, Get off me!"

He laughed. In my face. Did he just laugh in my face?

"I'll tell you what Rosalie; I'll make sure you'll never refuse me again"

His large hand reached out to cover my mouth. His mouth planted sloppy, disgustingly wet kisses on my neck. My eyes widened as his other hand travelled lower to feel my stomach through my silk purple blouse. This wasn't happening. It couldn't have been. I refused to believe it. So I did what any other sane person would do. I fought back. My legs attempted to move but I found them unable to; his own holding mine down against the wall. My arms, no matter how hard i pushed, couldnt seem to get him off me. His hand moved higher to graze my bar, when we both froze. Footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor. Royce almost immediately removed himself from me and was breathing just as hard as I was.

My legs, like jelly, couldn't hold up my body and I fell quickly to the floor, sitting against the wall. My eyes still wide like saucers. Royce let out a small chuckle. Quickly he knelt down to my level and planted a quick kiss on my cheek, I turned my face and reach out my hand to slap him. The bastard, what the fuck was happening right now? He easily caught my hand and chuckled again standing up.

"I'll see you around _Rosie_, careful. Oh and tell Cullen, I'll get my rematch"

And with that he was gone. The footsteps were nowhere to be heard. Probably went down another corridor. The school was big enough so that pretty much every corridor connected to another.

What the fuck just happened?

* * *

I had missed lunch and for the first time in years I did something I promised myself I wouldn't do. I cried. Cried so hard I had passed out quickly after taking a long, scalding shower. Only to be woken up rather rudely by Bella and Emmett practically banging my door down. Opening it I came face to face with both of them.

"What the hell Rosalie, you missed all your afternoon classes!" For such a small girl, she had an annoyingly loud voice. And my head hurt. Badly.

"Would you calm down Bells? I got a migraine and came to lie down; I'll just catch up tomorrow"

Emmett gave me a look.

"You sure you're alright? Your eyes are slightly puffy. Have-have you been crying?"

"What? No! I've been asleep for hours Em; your eyes normally do that remember?"

"Oh, yeah" he replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Bella smiled and reached into her bag to take out three coloured folders. Of course she brought me our class work. This girl was amazing. Smiling back I took the folders from her.

"Thanks, my Dad would freak if he knew that I had missed classes"

"It'll go on the registry, Rose"

I shrugged, "Don't worry about it, I'll probably finish the work tomorrow and then tell the teachers what happened. I'm sure they won't mind"

Nodding, Bella took the answer and grabbed Emmett's hand.

"You coming to watch the first game tonight?"

"If I get all this done. What time?"

"Seven"

I nodded, "I'll try to be there, if I don't make it; good luck"

Em and Bella left, and I sat down on the floor in front of my TV and the coffee table. Spreading out the folders and worksheets I began the work. An hour later I had completed the first of the three folders. Standing up I walked to the large bay window that over looked the game field. I watched as the team trained, warming up for the first game of the school semester. Some people sitting at the stands watched on with glee, as the players shed their shirts and did their normal fifty push ups. I stopped almost instantly Emmett and Jasper, next to them Edward was standing, probably still too sore to be able to play the first game. And as I turned round to go back to work, I swore I could feel his eyes staring straight at me.

I missed the game that night.

* * *

A.N

Thank you guys soooo much for reviewing! Did I mention I LOVE you! Well now I have so there! I Love you guys! *insert big hug right here*.

Please don't kill me becasue i have ...yet again... attacked Rosalie, do not worry peeps its all part ofteh story ;P

Your reviews are just amazing! You guys are freakishly nice and thoughtful! One little thing... I got over forty visitors for the story and only a couple of reviews. I'd love I if you guys could leave a review, just tell me what you think. Any advice would be greatly appreciated.

I just can't seem to stop writing this story! I might slow down slightly though because of school. Probably go to weekly updates and such. You know the usual Blah, Blah, Blah. Philosophy really takes a lot of time, with all the essays and what not, but hey its life right?

Anyway! I really hope you liked this chapter! Drop me a line!

xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Story **– Luck Has Nothing To Do With It

**Pairing** – Edward/Rosalie

**Chapter **– The Director Of His Life

**Summary - **They were both perfect. Both untouchable. That is until their two worlds collided to cause catastrophic results. Hearts will be broken, lives intertwined and deadly deals made. The only question is, can they handle it?

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Twilight. Yet...

**AN - **So a lot of you have asked for Edward's POV. I've tried my best in this chapter. I found it annoyingly hard to get started, and try to imagine just how Edward would think and act in his own mind. And funnily enough I picture it kind of like Rosalie's. Completely sarcastic, slightly self- obsessed, and a little arrogant. But that's just my opinion. I've tried to keep him in character. But I'm really bad at writing from a guys point of view. But no one really knows Edward's character in this story that well yet. So enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Director Of His Life**

"A man sooner or later discovers that he is the master-gardener of his soul, the director of his life."  
**James Allen**

* * *

Forks Academy was utterly dreadful. It was constantly raining, always cold and the people who went were complete idiots. I made me truly wonder just how on earth they passed the initiation tests. But then again, money did really buy you everything. Including a privileged education, complete with amazingly comfortable beds.

But I still couldn't stand it. I had spent my entire life surrounded by the certain people I always knew. Not that I had trouble making friends, no it was the opposite in fact. One girl in particular disgusted me beyond belief. On my very first day at the academy I had been hit on six times, by the same, boring as hell girl, Jess, I think her name was. I mean, there was only a certain number of times a guy could _politely _turn down a girl before telling to her face, that she had to go clean the ten inches of muck off her face, before even talking to me again. But unfortunately I was raised with manners and I'm more than sure that neither Esme nor Carlisle would be pleased with the behaviour. But it's not like they would really be able to blame me.

This unfortunately didn't stop me from at least seeing what she could o. Now I know what you're thinking, but hey who am I to refuse a perfectly good set of bright red lips. And boy were they good, it's just too bad I had to spend thirty minutes in my shower attempting to _rub_ off the annoying red substance. And it also gave me a chance to come up with an excuse, I had gone with the old, and quite trust worthy if I do say so myself, 'I just got out of a long relationship'. But Miss Desperate had given me another round, (I wasn't about to stop her), to try and _show_ me that I could forget about the other woman. And after another thirty minutes in the shower. So I simply told her, clad only in a white towel, that it just wasn't going to work out, and that if she could please close the door behind her whenever she decided to leave. She left a couple of minutes later, black mascara falling down her cheeks.

And then I met her. Rosalie Hale was more than a force to be reckoned with. And from the moment we laid eyes on each other, I hated her. Although 'hate' is a strong word, I'm sure she felt the exact same way. The way her perfectly wavy blonde hair fell down her back, the way her brightly shining icy eyes glared at me at each _comment_ I made. Yeah I'm sure the hatred was mutual.

The lake episode had been completely awkward. And my passionate hatred for her grew even more at every insulting remark she made at my car. Let's get something straight, that car had been with me through every thing and I wasn't about to let some blonde insult it without a little payback. Hell, I first got laid in the same seat she was sat on, but it's not like I would tell her, I enjoy having my balls. It's not like she drove anything better. I distinctly remember Jasper telling me his sister drove a red M3. _Yeah so much better_. Blondie could only say so much.

And watching while she was slapped across the face during my evening jog was something I never expected to see. Rosalie Hale, according to her friends, mine too now, I guess. Was someone that didn't take any shit from anyone. Including boyfriends. And it was more than obvious by the look of shock on her face that she had never once in her life been struck. It was the only gentlemanly thing to do when I went and beat the hell out of _Royce_. And what the hell kind of name was _Royce?_

But the cherry on top? Or the hot naked girl on top? You pick your favourite. The way she told me to _not_ fucking tell her friends, or her brother, her own _twin_ brother that some asshole had just slapped her. And would have probably done much more had I not been there. I deserved more than just another hour of verbal abuse and a cold steak to the eye, while she flitted over attempting to cover _bruise_ that wasn't even there. I deserved a fucking medal, I mean I didn't even get to finish my jog, no instead I went a couple rounds with Mr _I-was-named-after-a-car_.

The way Emmett and Jasper kept looking at me during practice wasn't helping. And truth be told the first thing that came out of my mouth wasn't my best work, but what the hell was I supposed to do? Just walk up to them and tell them; _what's up guys, just thought you should know that I saved Rosalie from most likely getting banged around. But there's no need to thank me, your dear sister has already given me a steak._

Yeah, I can imagine their happy faces right now.

Rosalie had spent her entire afternoon of the day after locked up in her dorm. But according to Em and Bella, she had a migraine and wanted to sleep some more. Yeah? Well sleeping my ass. I can still remember the first time I was slapped, although to be fair mine was much more enjoyable. If you know what I mean. I guess _enjoyable_ didn't really have any place in Rosalie's little beating.

I had seen Rosalie up in her dorm. She had the one overlooking the football field used for the games. The way her eyes were looking straight into mine, still left many unanswered questions in my head. And the fact that she missed the game made me worry just that bit more.

* * *

At lunch the day after the table had seemingly gone back to normal, no one apart from Rosalie and I really knew what had made her act up. But the way Rosalie was at lunch still made me apprehensive about not telling them.

The game had gone well, apart from my absence due to _medical_ problems, I still got the chance to watch the game sat on the side bench while Alice and Bella screamed for Em and Jasper. I'm pretty sure their voices had become raw after they went back to their dorm rooms with their significant others. I swear to go though, I had seen Bella take Emmett behind the bleachers to give him a little good luck _present_ before the actual game. Those two never seemed to stop. It was scary how many times they seemed to _do_ each other. Was it that even healthy?

Alice had been as chipper as ever when she skipped towards our table with Jasper in tow. And after sitting down Emmet and Bella had come, and big surprise Bella's hair had been slightly messed and Emmett had yet to see that his fly was open and his _SpongeBob Square Pants _boxers were showing. Who was I to tell him anything?

Rosalie had arrived last, her book in hand with a small plate of what looked like salad. And after saying a quick hello to everyone, but me. She sat down and opened her book, while Bella and Alice talked on about some sort of shoe, I think.

Emmet, Jasper and I had began to talk about the game played the day before but before we could really get into the plays the coach choose the girls were talking so loud we couldn't help but listen.

"Oh my god, Rosie you should have been there. I mean Jazzy had never tackled that many guys before!"

"_Rosalie_"

Alice shrugged her shoulders, still giggling like a small, petite maniac. The girl had more energy than Emmett. It was scary.

"Anyway, and then after Jazzy's amazing tackle Emmett completely pummelled them!"

Rosalie looked up from her _European Politics Part 2_ book. The girl was a freak. At every turn of two pages she would pile up half a cherry tomato, a piece of lettuce and a slice of mozzarella and then after munching she would return to her book and do it all again.

"Alice, since when are such a football fanatic?"

"Since Jazzy is in the team"

"He's been on it for three years, when did you ever care?"

"Rosalie!"

Jasper's warning tone had caught the attention of the entire table, including Emmett and Bella, who apparently enjoyed public displays of affection. A lot. I stopped eating my lasagne.

"What?"

"You know what, what's wrong with you?"

Rosalie's mouth fell open. Is it weird that I noticed she had really good teeth?

"Wrong with me?"

"Yes, why are you attacking Al?"

She scoffed, and stabbed another piece of lettuce, "Now _I'm _attacking Alice?"

Emmet looked up from attempting to eat Bella's face off, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Ah, if only they knew, you think now is a good time to tell them?

"Do you know what, just fuck off Em, go suck Bella's face off!"

And with that she was up throwing her salad in the bin, in a rather aggressive manner. And left the cafeteria. If I didn't know what was wrong with her I would have probably laughed. The table was awkward after Rosalie's sudden departure. But seriously how did her _twin_ not know what was going on? What happened to the whole fucking twin telepathy?

"I'm off" I stood and grabbed my bag.

"Is she alright Edward?" I looked down at Jasper and shrugged,

"How exactly am I supposed to know dude, she hates my fucking guts" and with a small shake of my hand I was off.

* * *

Now I don't know about you, but as I stood in front of Rosalie's door. I was suddenly scared for my balls. I was either retarded or I was fucking stupid, either way I was sure that Rosalie was about to rip some very sensitive parts off of me and stick them up somewhere very uncomfortable.

I raised my hand slowly and knocked twice. It was a few minutes before I heard the shuffling of feet and came face to face with a makeup-less Rosalie. And she didn't look pleased. I managed to put my foot into her room before she had the chance to close it in my face.

"Now, now Rosie, that's not nice"

"Would you just fuck off?"

I shrugged and smirked at her, "Nah, unless you'd like me to fuck you?"

"You disgust me"

"It's what I do best"

She rolled her eyes once more before turning round and leaving the door open. I raised an eyebrow at her, but shrugging I entered and closed the door softly behind me. Looking around I noticed that her living room was a mess; even I was cleaner than this girl. Was it like this a couple of days ago?

"What the hell do you want Edward?"

"Well you obviously weren't going to invite me to your room"

"You wonder why asshole?"

"Aren't you charming?"

"Well I'm sure you can't wait to jump me" she drowned out sarcastically, plopping down on the couch with a beer in her hand.

Well it was going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

"And then he actually asked me whether or not I was enjoying myself! The guy didn't know tit from tot!"

I couldn't hold in any more of my laughter, twelve beers later and it was safe to say we were both pretty wasted. And after these beers it turns out Rosalie can actually laugh, and joke and hell she practically undressed in front of me. Not completely, I'm not that much of an asshole.

"An-and then" she attempted to hold in some more laughter, "He stopped and then told me and I quote, _I've done you now you do me_!"

"I told you, you have terrible taste in men" I smirked, apparently laughing Rosalie much better looking than normal, serious and aggressive Rosalie.

The laughter in her throat died down almost immediately and I felt like slapping myself for what I had just said. Rosalie looked down at the bottle in her hand, before mumbling something that I couldn't quite hear properly.

"What?"

She took a necessary breath, "He did it again" she whispered.

I frowned slightly and moved from my spot on the sofa opposite her and knelt in front of her. One of my hands subconsciously moving to rest on her knee. Her whole body seemed to stiffen at the contact but I squeezed it softly urging her to relax.

"Rosalie?" my voice had gone quiet now; even I knew it wasn't a time for friendly banter now. Saying _I told you so_ would have helped no one.

"Royce-" her voice broke slightly, "After my EP class, the one before lunch, yesterday, he came I-I let, oh god, Edward I didn't mean to let him do! He wanted to talk! He sai-"

"Rosalie for God's sake calm down and tell me what happened all I hear right now is shit"

She took another breath; my temper was slowly winning the internal battle with my patience. Just what the hell had happened?

"Royce came back after my EP class"

My hand moved up to move her fallen hair from her face, "Rosalie, what did he do?"

She breathed out a shaky breath shaking her head, "Nothing really, he just- he threatened me and you actually, he kissed me - and – he well would've..." she trailed off.

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat, Rosalie's eyes were glassy now, but I knew she'd never cry, not in front of me.

"Rosalie, do you think it's time we tell your brother now?"

She looked up at me her eye frantic, it's not like I had just asked her to have sex! The man was dangerous.

"Are you shitting me?"

"Rosalie just listen for a-"

"No Edward, I just want to forget it"

She stood up and after pushing my hands off her knee se moved out onto the balcony. How the hell did she get so fucking strong?

"Rosalie!"

She turned to me, the wind blowing on her hair softly,

"Edward, do you know what this will do?"

I looked at her, was this still about her _image?_

"He'll destroy me Edward, the whole school will talk"

"And what happens when he does something worse, when you're walking back to your dorm after your sixth period _alone_?"

She shook her head; it wasn't so hard to comprehend, was it? The guy was going to carry on; a girl like Rosalie just doesn't come along every day.

"Edward please?"

Was it fucking fair that she was wearing shorts, and a tank top? Or that it was quite cold outside and I could pretty much see _all_ of her?

"Rosalie I can't it ju-"

I couldn't carry on my lecture because before I knew it Rosalie's soft pink lips were on mine. She was kissing me. The girl who had hated me from the moment I spoke with her, that one, she was kissing me.

And before I knew it my mouth was moving on its own, pushing back onto her mouth and aggressively asking for entrance, my tongue darting out to taste her ridiculously sweet lips.

Rosalie broke the kiss first, moving her lips to my jaw, and I swear to god I think I saw stars. The things this girl could do-

"Make me forget"

I swallowed again, my voice hoarse, "What?"

"Just make me forget about it Edward. Make me feel something else apart from his hands on me"

"Rosalie? Just stop alright you're not thinking straight"

She smiled against my jaw her tongue doing wonders.

"Come on Eddie boy, I'll show you mine if you show me yours"

* * *

The first time I ever had sex was in my back garden. It wasn't romantic; there weren't candles with ointments and slow music playing in the background. No the woman was ten years my senior and sexy as hell. She had taken me at the tender age of fifteen to the back garden at my parent's annual Christmas party and well you know what happened from there.

It wasn't bad, hell it was pretty good. And it lasted for the most amazing six minutes of my life. Hey, no one can judge me, I was fifteen and I'll have you know I last much longer. Bu the only part I regret of that pretty fine evening was getting dressed only to see my Father and my Mother standing there with shock all over their faces. Yeah to say the least that was pretty awkward. And Tanya had just gone as red a tomato and had pretty much been blaming it on the alcohol ever since.

But waking up on a strangers bed was something I had never done before. Waking up to a naked _Rosalie Hale _on top of me, pressing her very perk tits on my chest while her head rested on my collar bone was something I never thought I would do. My arms were draped around her small but curvy body, her skin soft under my hands. Her light breathing telling me that I was the only one currently awake, and as the images of the previous night came rolling back into my head alongside a helping a nausea I knew exactly what I had gotten myself into.

And Rosalie was going to fucking kill me.

* * *

A.N

There you go; OH! Rosalie and Edward have done _it_. I'm sure things will be much less awkward now ;P can everyone sense the sarcasm? I'm really sorry if Edward is not exactly what you wanted him to be but I tried my best, I'm just not very good with Eddie boy.

Tell me what you think.

PS

I'm very very sorry for the slightly shorter chapter but I shall make it up to you all in the next one.

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Story **– Luck Has Nothing To Do With It

**Pairing** – Edward/Rosalie

**Chapter **– Give Him A Chance

**Summary - **They were both perfect. Both untouchable. That is until their two worlds collided to cause catastrophic results. Hearts will be broken, lives intertwined and deadly deals made. The only question is, can they handle it?

**Disclaimer** – I don't own any of the character included in this story. I do however own this plot!

**A.N – **Hey, so I know it's been ages since I have updated. And if you could shoot me, you probably would. But it has been a crazy week. I'm also going on holiday next week so I might not be able to get another chapter to you for another two weeks. I will however attempt to have another chapter out by Thursday, maybe Friday. But no promises so please don't hold it against me! Now I am very sorry if this chapter seems rushed or if you don't like Rosalie's reaction. But I do have reasons behind all my actions. So enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Give Him A Chance**

"If there is anything that a man can do well, I say let him do it. Give him a chance."  
Abraham Lincoln

* * *

There aren't many things that bother me. In fact I grew up learning how to be unaffected by everything. My Mother's constant pressure to be perfect, my Father's continuous _quest_ to make sure both Jasper and I would have the knowledge we would apparently need to survive in the world. I guess that after a while you just become completely un-affected, you smile and nod and take your punishment with your head held high. It always worked for me and no one ever hears me complaining, much.

My parents had trained me and Jasper to be ready for anything, to be able to tackle anything that life would throw at us. They had apparently been through enough to be ale to tell us that, with out what they were teaching us, we wouldn't endure the harsh world that was out there. The world that turned its back on you at any chance you get. We had been told we wouldn't have any friends, that our own family would turn its back on us if they were given the chance, or enough money.

But for some strange and unknown reason, I still didn't care. All I knew was that I would receive my more than hefty trust fund at the age of eighteen, (in a year's time), and I would help in the family business, earning more in my first couple of years than most people would earn in their whole careers. I had my entire life planned out, I didn't need college, I was smarter than most of the people who taught there. All I needed was the flimsy piece of card that told other people how smart I was. Not like I really needed it, I had a job whenever I wanted it, and then I would receive half of it whenever my parents passed away.

In my opinion, that's pretty good. Right?

* * *

You know when you wake up after a hangover and you realise that nothing good can come of alcohol? But even though you're telling yourself that you'll never drink again you know that its complete bullshit and you'll probably end up drinking the moment the raging headache is gone. Well I swear on the life of my new Jimmy Choos that I will never touch another bottle of beer ever again,

Yep well I would much rather have that than that feeling you get when you've done something stupid and you know you're in trouble. And when your Mother looks at you with the disappointed look in her eyes that make you want to slowly crawl into a hole?

Yeah well that's how I felt, I mean how else am I supposed to feel when I wake up three hours late for my classes with my breasts pressed up against a certain bronze haired man, and a pounding headache. And honestly I had no idea what to do. I had sat for an hour staring at the sleeping form of Edward Cullen as his chest rose in accordance to his breathing.

So I did what any other sane woman would do, I hit him over the head with a pillow. Something that seemed to wake him up. And with a rather loud thud made him, un gracefully, fall to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What the heel am _I_ doing? You fucking slept with me!"

"Hey it takes two to tango!

"We are not fucking _dancing_"

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Was he asking for another fucking pillow to the head?

"I'm sorry but what happened to _I'll show you mine if you show me yours_?"

I looked at him blankly, what the hell was he talking about?

"Did you hit your head when you fell?"

Huffing I stood from the bed, remembering to grab the only sheet to cover myself up. Leaving Edward scrambling to put on his trousers. I stood by the large French windows.

I slept with Edward

I slept with Edward Cullen

Edward _fucking_ Cullen slept with me

"You make it sound so bad"

"Well you're a twat"

Before I could do anything, Edward's breathing was on my neck and for some fucking reason I couldn't think. I had missed American Politics, British Literature and-

"Fuck" I moaned.

Edward chuckled from where he had bitten down slightly on my neck, his breathing sending shivers down my spine.

"Rosalie calm down for a minute"

"Calm down? You fucking slep- slept with me"

Damn him and his amazing tongue.

"Edward st- stop" I pushed him off me slowly and turned round to grab my clothes that were scattered all over floor.

I heard a sigh from where I had just left him and I quickly put my clothes on. Once or twice tripping over slightly as I tried to rise up my tight jeans. What the hell was I thinking? How on earth would have sleeping with Edward have helped me at all? And the worst part? I couldn't remember it at all.

"Rosalie, just stop for a minute?"

"No I will not stop for a fucking minute, do you realize what you've done?"

"What _I've_ done? Hell Rosalie I didn't see you complain when you were moaning and screaming my name yesterday!"

The sound of my hand hitting his cheek echoed through the dorm room and before I could even realize I had done it my other hand was reaching across to slap him again. But before I could Edward had grabbed my hand and pulled my close to him.

"Would you just stop for a minute?" he whispered, his nose almost touching mine.

"Rosalie," he continued, "Fuck I don't even know what to say, but- fuck- look alright come on, just stop for a minute and look at us! Are you seriously telling me that you honestly regret it?"

I opened my mouth to respond but he began to talk before I could,

"Fuck Rosalie just give us a chance! That's all I'm asking just don't go hating me because of one fucking drunk night!"

Silence.

"Edward"

"Rosalie"

"Edward"

"You're going to have to say something sometime you know"

I ran a hand through my long hair and looked up at Edward. I smiled slightly seeing his small smirk on his face. Did he not take anything seriously?

"You made me miss America Politics" I whispered

He smirked and slowly wrapped his hands around my waist. My own hands creeping up to warp around his neck.

"Well you made me miss Natural Medicine" he whispered back, his mouth close to my ear.

I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my back at his touch.

"Jasper and Em will beat the hell out of you if they ever find out what you did"

He shrugged against me and pulled me closer.

"Will you nurse me back to health?"

I laughed and slapped his shoulder lightly. It wasn't planned, wasn't something I intended. But as his mouth found mine and I became completely lost in what could have been the sweetest kiss I had ever experienced, I could honestly say, I really didn't care.

* * *

"I was twelve"

I laughed and popped another piece of apple in my mouth before chewing and attempting to hold back my obvious laughter.

"Twelve?"

He nodded, taking a sip of his own orange juice, "Twelve"

"How could the first time you ever rode a bike be when you were twelve?"

"I got scared, the first time I tried, back when I was six Carlisle thought it would be fun to teach me near a hill"

I couldn't hold back the laughter that rolled out of my throat. Edward and I had taken showers, gotten changed and then sat at my coffee table with large quantities of breakfast in front of us as we tried to figure out just what exactly we were. It was the first time I had ever had breakfast with a boyfriend. Hold on was Edward even my boyfriend? But I found that eating breakfast with someone else could actually be fun.

"When did you learn?"

"I was five" I replied smugly.

He raised an eyebrow at me and I smiled and nodded my head.

"You learnt how to ride a bike without the extra wheels, at _five?_"

"My father wanted Jasper and I to learn quickly"

"I get that but _five_?"

I laughed and reached over the table to place a small chaste kiss on his nose, "Face it, I'm so much more amazing at things than you"

"_Things_, just generally everything?"

"Yep, face it I wear the trousers in this relationship" I laughed before realizing what I had just said. Shit.

Huge shit.

And the idiot in front of me was actually laughing at me.

"Edward!"

His laugher died down and, still smiling, he looked back down me.

"Are we in a relationship?" he asked, amusement still present in his voice and face.

"Do want to be?"

"With you? Sure I guess I could make the sacrifice" I gaped at him and he couldn't hold back his own laughter as I grabbed a cushion of the sofa and threw it at his face.

Maybe things wouldn't be that bad. Relationships weren't things I normally did. Sure I would have boyfriends, but that was it. Nothing less, nothing more. But then again Edward was far from normal and our circumstances were far from normal so why not?

"Okay, my turn to ask a question. At what age di-"

A loud and repetitive knock sounded on the door and Edward and I both jumped at the sudden noise.

"Rosalie Lillian Whitlock Hale! You open this door right now!"

Jasper.

"Rosie! Open the bloody door!"

Emmett. An apparently very pissed Emmett.

I turned back to Edward and I could see the color drain slightly from his face. I had to work hard to hold in my laughter at his frightened face.

"Go to my bedroom!" I whispered at him and he nodded, stood and after grabbing an orange and winking at me he ran into my bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Flinching slightly at the loud knocking I opened the door to come face to face with two, very tall, very annoyed men.

"What's up bro?"

"_What's UP?"_

"Yeah you know, what's hanging?"

Jaspers arm went round to hit Emmett's stomach before he could tell me exactly what of his was _hanging._

Jasper pushed past me and Emmett, glaring slightly at me followed. Rolling my eyes I closed the door and turned round to face them.

"Do you realize what time it is!"

I flinched slightly and moved to sit down on the sofa. If I was going to get a speech on missing classes, I might as well listen to it while I was comfortable. Right?

Emmett moved to stand next to Jasper and they both crossed their arms. Shit they were mad.

"Do you?"

I shook my head slightly and bit my bottom lip.

"Well Rosalie you have officially missed _all_ of your classes" It was always bad when Emmett said my full name.

"Do you know what father will say?"

"You not telling him!"

Jasper shoo his head, "No, but the school will. You missed your afternoon classes yesterday and all of your classes today. Without a note from the nurse."

Did they not notice that Edward had not been there wither?

"I'm sorry?"

"Sorry won't get you out of this one Rosalie"

"I have a good excuse though!" Shit. I should really learn to control my mouth. A couple of hours with Edward and I was already losing all my control.

Emmett laughed; his booming laughter echoed through my room and I couldn't help my flinch.

"Oh we'd love to hear it since you seem perfectly healthy! In fact you're practically glowing!"

Shit.

"Where are Al and Bella?"

Jasper glared at me.

"They're not here. Now why did you miss class?"

What exactly as I supposed to say? _Oh I had drunken sex yesterday and now I've spent the entire morning talking and joking with Edward. The guy I had sex with. You know him right?_

"Rosalie?"

I bit my lip a little harder and attempted to think of something to say. Lying to Jasper and Em was something I never managed to do.

"Okay, but before I do remember that you love me"

I got no response, so taking a deep breath I began to explain to them what had happened with Edward, swiftly leaving the Royce attack out of the picture. Now you know in movies when they slow down the scene so that the audience can see every little change in reaction of the characters? Yeah well that didn't happen here. I jumped up when Jasper jumped up exclaiming that he would very painfully kill Edward.

"Jasper!"

"Rosalie! He took advantage of you when you were _drunk_"

"We were _both_ drunk!"

"It doesn't matter! He's the guy and he shouldn't have done it!"

"Where is he?"

We both turned to look at a deadly serious Emmett, who was sat on the sofa looking at my spread of breakfast on the table. See now that was the problem about Em, he was kind of an idiot in class. But he could be annoyingly smart when he wanted to.

"What are you talking about?" I asked before laughing nervously.

"Edward, where is he?"

"What are you talking about Em?" Jasper next to me turned to Emmett; apparently Jasper still hadn't caught up

"Rosalie hardly ever eats breakfast Jasper, you should know that. So tell me why there is enough food to feed two on her coffee table?"

"I got hungry?"

Jasper spoke up next, his voice as deadly serious as Emmett's, "Are you seriously hiding Edward in you room? How old are you, seven?"

"Hey! I never hid boys in my room when I was seven!"

"Where. Is. He?"

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. Who the hell did they think they were telling me what to do in my own room?

"He's not here. I just wanted to have some breakfast today. I have no idea where Edward is"

"You're a shitty liar Rosie; you just told us that you had sex with him. Are you telling me you have no idea where Ed is?"

"Yep"

"So if I walk into your bedroom. Edward will not be there?"

I swallowed and nodded.

Jasper gave me another look and then looked at my bedroom door.

"Alright"

I released the breath I didn't know I was holding and almost fell off the sofa when Jasper ran towards my bedroom door and opened it. And there sat on my sheet-less bed, (we had thrown _everything_ into the washing machine) eating an orange, the skin sat in a bundle next to him.

From my seat on the sofa I could hear him swallow.

"What's up man?"

Shit.

Before I could react, or jump on Jasper, he had thrown himself forward with a rage I had never seen before.

"You slept with my _fucking_ sister!"

I resent that. I'm perfectly nice to sleep with.

Edward rolled back on my bed to escape Jasper and I couldn't help but laugh as they ran around the room. Jasper playing cat, Edward playing mouse.

"Jasper! What do you think you're going to do, kill him?"

"Yeah!"

I shook my head and grabbed Edward's arm as he passed by me. Pushing my body in front of him I couldn't help but let a small giggle escape. Jasper stood, panting, in front of me as he looked at me straight in the eyes. What did he think was going to happen? I was going to let him beat the hell out of Edward and then jump up and down and call him the _best big brother in the whole world_? Yeah I didn't think so.

"You alright?" I looked up at Edward waiting for his response and after a quick nod I looked back to Jasper.

"Come on Jazz, just breathe and we can all just talk about this"

"Talk about what? He slept with you so now I have to kill him"

"Just like that?"

"Just like that"

"Well, what if I don't want you to kill him?"

Jasper looked down back at me and frowned slightly.

"Rosalie-"

Before Jasper could say anything else a small but very high pitched scream came from the doorway. Standing there with what looked like a 'Get Well Soon' basket was Alice and Bella.

Smiling.

Freaking un-human smiles.

"Oh My God!"

I rolled my eyes and groaned. This wasn't good.

"Rosie! You and Eddie are going out!"

"_Edward_"

"_Rosalie_"

We both let out small laughs as we both corrected Alice.

"This is so exciting!"

I rolled my eyes again. Did she have to act so excited? Better yet could she pass some of that positive energy to my darling brother?

"See Jasper!"

He glared at me, "See what? You're not _her_ sister"

"If I was I'm sure she wouldn't care!"

"It's Alice!"

I huffed, "Jasper, please just give us a chance"

Edward's hands made their way up to my shoulders and he squeezed slightly.

"Jasper man, she doesn't really need your approval"

He was gorgeous, but did he have to open his mouth?

Jasper's glare intensified, and before he could rip him to pieces I waved my hands in front of his face.

"Come on Jazz, I don't mind you and Alice"

"Well we're-"

"You're what?"

Jasper huffed and sat down on the sofa, Alice's small form went bouncing past us to sit next to him.

"Come on Jazzy, Rosie-"

"Rosalie"

"Rosie, didn't mind us, give them a chance"

Edward pulled me closer and his arms went to wrap around my small waist. My head fell back slightly to sit on the crook of his neck.

"Fine" Jasper breathed out.

* * *

"No I don't want to watch that!"

"Alice I will slap you"

I glared at her from my position on Edward's lap and she giggled lightly.

"And stop imagining me and Edward!"

"Fine, fine. But why do we have to watch this movie?"

"Because, it's Bella's turn to pick the movie tonight and she picked it"

"But _why?_"

Swiftly throwing a cushion at her face I grabbed the remote and pressed play. I could feel Edward's hands on my hair as he chuckled lowly to mine and Alice's fight.

"What's wrong with _Twilight_?"

Poor Bella, she walked right into that one.

Alice sat up on her seat and looked straight at Bella with her with her _Twilight creeps me out_ face.

"Well Bella, have you ever wondered why exactly the actors who play the characters look like us, or why maybe possibly they just happen to have the same names as us, or the same hobbies?"

"Alice, every seventeen year old girl likes shopping"

"But tell me is it normal for every blonde seventeen year old girl to be a genius when it comes to cars?"

I sat up glaring at Alice, "Hey! Don't use my hobby as an example. And I'm a genius at everything!"

I'd say life was pretty good, right?

* * *

**A.N**

Okay so I'm sorry if you think that Rosalie's and Edward's 'getting together' is rushed, but like I said before, all things happen for a reason…

(I sounded really mysterious there didn't I?)

I hope you like the little comedy at the end ;)

Tell me what you think! And thank you so much. Only four chapters and I already have 25 reviews!

I officially LOVE you guys!

xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Story **– Luck Has Nothing To Do With It

**Pairing** – Edward/Rosalie

**Chapter **– Your Own Actions

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Twilight or Edward, Emmett, Jasper or Carlisle. I do own this story, so enjoy!

**A.N - Hey! I hope you liked the fifth chapter! Although I didn't get many people telling me what they thought, I'd love some feedback, it is my first story so it won't be perfect, so I need your help. Anyway, this chapter is filler, but unfortunately, not all chapters can be filled with deaths, and all that amazing exciting stuff. And send me a review telling me what you think should happen next, I'm always interested to know where you guys think this will go, and hey who knows if it fits in with the plot I've planned out I just might include it!**

**Oh and I tried something new in this chapter, we have two points of view here, tell me what you think. Should I have two points of view from now on or should I keep it to one? Should I mix it up and maybe do a Jasper or an Emmett, maybe a Bella or an Alice?**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Happiness is not something ready made. It comes from your own actions."  
Dalai Lama

* * *

RPOV

* * *

I've always been good with time. I've always know what I was doing, where I was doing it and when I was going to do it. I had to, I figured out at an early age that if you plan then time will always be on your side and there will be very little that would surprise you. It worked with everything, with homework, shopping trips, hair appointments. Everything I ever did was always planned. Except him. Edward Cullen had some way found his way in to my life. Not that I was complaining, no the two weeks that we had been _together_, (I'm not exactly sure what to call us) had been pretty good.

Two weeks was such a large amount of time. Edward and I had been together for fourteen days. Three hundred and thirty six hours. Twenty thousand, one hundred and sixty minutes. And no I hadn't been counting. It was strange, I felt so _comfortable_ around him, I felt warmth overcome me every time my phone beeped with a message from him. A smile grace my face every time he weaved his hand through mine when we were walking to class.

But I had been young when I learnt that nothing in this world lasts. I'm not at all talking about Edward and I but for some unknown reason my chest was filled with a small, but still heavy weight that kept pulling me down. Similar to that feeling you get when you think something bad is about to happen, or worse, _has_ happened. Like there was something that you knew was going to happen, but you couldn't stop it?

But then again that feeling was drilled into my brain from the moment I was old enough to speak. No matter how good things are going, always be prepared for the worse.

It meant nothing.

Right?

* * *

"And then he gave me the ring!"

My eyebrows were kept raised as I munched on my salad, read my book and listened to Alice drown on, yet again about Jasper.

"Jasper gave you a promise ring?" Asked Bella, was the girl always this slow?

Alice nodded before putting yet another of her overly salted chips in her mouth.

"He said that he can't really ask me to marry him, because you know, we're seventeen. But that he does want to, someday and if I would do him the honour then I would make him the happiest and luckiest man alive"

Big surprise, Jasper had bought her that ring last year; he was too scared to give it to her sooner. Another eye roll, but this one wasn't discreet enough and Alice caught sight of it. She eyed me before taking a bite of her disgustingly fat burger and then spoke,

"So Rosie, how are you and Edward?"

"We're fine Alice"

"Just fine?"

"Yeah, we are fine Alice"

"So things aren't going so great huh?"

I looked up at her surprised. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"I just mean that you two have only had sex _once_, usually you're all over the guys you date"

"Are you trying to say something Alice?"

"I'm just saying, what's wrong with Edward?" she leaned forward, closer to me and whispered, "Can he not get it up?"

"Alice!"

She raised her hands up in surrender and Bella began to laugh, chocking on her own burger. Good I hope she chokes until she turns purple.

"Well if he can then why have you guys only had sex once! And it was drunken sex, so you don't even remember it!"

"Alice! This is not something I want to talk about!"

"Alice is right Rose, what's up?"

I looked at Bella and her perfectly pale face and scowled.

"We just haven't okay? It's not a big deal."

"Of course it is, Em and I do it almost everyday, we can't keep our hands off each other"

"As much as I love to hear about yours and Ems' sex life, no one and I mean _no one_ has as much sex as you two do. Are you sure you weren't bunnies in a previous life?"

"I think you should just jump him Rosie"

I groaned and closed my book. This was going to be a long lunch.

* * *

"Please?"

"No"

"_Please?_"

"No"

"Pretty pretty please with sherry on top?"

"Isn't that supposed to be _cherry_?"

"No Bella, I like sherry, not cherries, pleases Rosie?"

"No"

"Please, please, please?"

"No Alice, it wont matter how much fortified wine you give me with your please, I'm not doing it"

"Why?"

"Because, this is high school, not Paris. I will not now, not ever walk in a fashion show for you"

"But please? I really need two models for Design class and you and Bella were my inspiration!"

"Well then find another blonde haired, blue eyed girl, because this one has a Political exam to study for"

"Rose? That's in two months time"

Alice stood up immediately and pointed in Bella's direction. Her eyes glaring accusingly at mine.

"See! Please Rosie you're the only blonde haired girl that I know that has the amazing body to pull of my designs!"

"First, stop talking about my body, that's gross. And secondly you should have asked me before you made the clothes around me, you don't even have my permission Alice"

"Nobody _needs_ permission from someone to use them to be the inspiration for an item of clothing!"

"You do when it's a Hale"

"Well, I don't see Jazzy complaining"

"Trust me, he's screaming like a little girl inside his head"

"So? I said I can't _hear_ him complain, he can scream and cry all he wants inside his head"

"Rose, just say yes already, She got Emmett into it too. You stand no chance"

"Great vote of confidence there Swan"

"No problem Hale"

Rolling my eyes I huffed and fell back on to my bed. Two hours, two _painful_ hours we had been sat in my bedroom while Alice attempted to convince me to walk in her stupid fashion show. She was the one that took Fashion and Design, why couldn't she do it herself? I didn't see me making her recite the Freedom of Religion, or know anything about the economy as it currently is. No she chose and was allowed to study a-line skirts, ball gowns, fabrics, sequins and ruffles.

"Hey! I resent that; fashion is a lot more than just _ruffles_!"

Did I just say that out loud?

"I'm still not doing it. It would take something short of a miracle for you to get me up on a catwalk."

"What if I got Edward to model with yo-"

"No"

"Please Rosie?"

"No Alice, why can't you do it?"

"Because I wouldn't fit into the clothes I designed for you, I'm half your size!"

"The find someone who is my size"

"Like who?"

"Tanya Denali?"

"Who?"

I rolled my eyes, "_Tanya Denali_, tall, blonde, about my size?"

"Oh! …But she has dull brown eyes!"

"Hey!" I held in my laugh at Bella's shout of protest.

"Sorry Bells, what I meant was your brown eyes are shiny and they practically sparkle and they so complete you whole 'Girl Next Door' look."

"Hmff"

"Whereas Tanya's" Alice continued, pacing back and forth in front of me, "don't, they look dull and boring and aren't compatible with her platinum blonde hair"

"Who would look at her eyes Al?"

"The outfit, Rosie, was designed for blonde hair and _blue_ eyes, more importantly _your_ blue eyes!"

"Alice, listen to me, I am not doing it, not now not ever"

* * *

"Okay and Amendment 26?"

"Voting age set to eighteen years"

"Right"

"Um, the right of citizens of the United States, who are eighteen years of age or older, to vote shall not be denied or abridged by the United States or by any State on account of age"

"How do you do it?"

I shrugged and carried on playing with Edward's hair. It was after school a day after my long talk with Alice and Bella. We were sat in my living room; I on the sofa with Edward sat on the floor between my legs.

"Do what?"

"This, learning the entire American constitution"

"I don't know it _all _Edward."

"Really because you have just told me word for word everything that is on this page"

"So? That's not the _entire_ American Constitution"

"It might as well be, you just memorized the last ten, word for word in an hour"

"I was taught to do that"

He let out a small sigh, one I'm sure I wasn't supposed to catch. Standing slowly he grabbed some beers from the fridge and sat next to me wrapping his arms around my shoulders while I automatically moved to lean against him.

"Rose, we need to tal-"

Before he could finish the sentence my phone shrill ring blasted though the room and I reluctantly moved from his arms to pick it up.

_Richard Hale_

Or as I knew him, Dad.

Gesturing that I would be back in a minute to Edward I moved into my bedroom to answer the phone, there was no need for him to hear the probable elongated speech I was going to get.

"Hello?"

"Rosalie" came the voice from the phone.

"Da- Father? What to what do I owe this pleasure?" might as well butter it up.

"Cut the pleasantries Rosalie, I got some news"

"Oh?"

"Would you like to explain to me why my daughter missed seven lessons, seven expensive necessary lessons?"

Who was he kidding; nothing was expensive for the Hale family. Not even our boarding school.

"I can explain, you see I wasn't feeling well, I think I may have had some sort of food poisoning." And ten points go the girl that can lie amazingly smoothly.

"Ah, I see food poisoning."

"Yes, you see Jasper and I went to a new restaurant-"

"On a school night?"

"Yes and we are sorry for that it was an opening night, we thought we would go, there were a lot of … contacts… yes contacts that could be useful once we graduate"

"Contacts?"

"Mhmm"

"'Mhmm' is not a word Rosalie"

"I'm sorry I meant yes"

"Very well, who did you meet?"

Shit

"Um, John Charles."

Where the hell did I get that name from?

"The Vice President of King Industries, was at the opening night of a restaurant near your school?"

Oh.

"Yes?"

"Alright, so now that we have one lie-"I couldn't help but cringe, he knew, "out of the way let's move onto the next. First of all you weren't ill; you know that when a student is ill, it is mandatory to go to the nurse. End of. And second of all you are to go to each and every one of your teachers and ask for a formal assignment which shall be marked and sent directly to me"

"Yes Father"

"Good, now your mother has requested you, Jasper, Alice and Royce come fro dinner on Friday"

Oh. Something else I kind of forgot to tell them. This wouldn't be pretty at all. And how on earth did they know about Alice?

"Yes Rosalie, I can tell by your inappropriate silence that I do after all know about your brother's relationship with the girl"

"Oh."

"So your mother and I will see you and Royce on Friday"

He knew, he had to have known. My father was not the type of man who could be kept in the dark and unfortunately he was whom I had inherited my slightly strong and pig headed personality. There was no way he could have found out. Could he? Before I could respond he had gone and I was left staring shocked at the wall, the dial tone ringing through my ears. I swallowed and moved out to the living room to find Edward.

What the hell was I supposed to tell him? Better yet what was I going to do? I had two days to find either a way out of the dinner, something that was very unlikely. Or a way to tell my parents that I wasn't with Royce anymore and that he had proposed and that I had turned him down…

So I had to find a way to get out of dinner. Period. There was no force on this earth that would have made me tell my parents something that would have probably made my Father have a heart attack and sent my Mother into a panic attack. Nope, I'm almost a hundred percent sure that not telling them, at least not yet, is for the best.

Edward was currently lying on the sofa with a book on medicine in his hands, completely concentrated on the book in front of him. He looked peaceful, and completely at home. I absolutely loved that, the fact that only after a simple two weeks we could have become to comfortable with each other. Although looking back we were comfortable with each other when we first met, we just enjoyed our little … spats… who didn't?

"Edward?"

He looked up and after catching a glimpse of my face immediately put down the book before coming to stand in front of me. His hands found my face as he held them up to look at him. I knew the look on my face worried him. And honestly? It kind of worried me too. And if there was ever a good enough reason to worry, and worry badly, this was it.

"What's wrong?"

"Well we have a problem. And we need to talk"

* * *

**EPOV**

* * *

There are phrases in this world that men don't ever want to hear. Some of them worse than others but when your girlfriend of two weeks tells you that you need to 'talk' you can bet almost all your savings that it won't be good.

And you'd win.

I knew there was something wrong from the moment I looked at her face. A talk with your parents was something no one enjoyed, apart from Alice. And well I guess me. But then again not everyone was lucky enough to have parents like mine.

But Rosalie and Jasper's parents were a different level of controlling. My parents' knew the Hales, hell I'm sure every single person who came to this school knew them. Maybe not personally but through business talks, newspapers, hell their appearance anywhere would be recorded. They practically ran the business world of America. Not that that was good. It was also common knowledge that they travelled. A lot. And it was why Rose an Jasper were sent here in the first place.

No wonder Rose and Jasper studied so much, they were being groomed to follow in their Father's footsteps. And that wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do. The Hale's came from old money and their Father had inherited what was rumoured to be just over seventy eight million when his parents died at the age of twenty. And it was rumoured that by the time he was thirty he had increased that amount by just over forty five percent. Impressive if you ask me. But all the work he did had probably made him a hard and cold man.

It would explain why Rose was so…thorny. Pardon the pun.

"Edward? Did you hear me?"

"What? Oh yeah, what's wrong?"

"Why do you assume something's wrong?" I smirked, it was very obviously written all over her face. It was pretty hard to miss.

"Rose? What is it?"

She took a deep breath running a hand through her long hair. I had found out after a week that it was a nervous habit of hers, something she only did when she was stressed.

"That was my Dad…" she trailed off.

"Yes, and what did the famous Mr Hale want?"

"Well, he and Mother are coming home for a few days."

"And?"

"Well they invited, more like ordered that we come for dinner on Friday"

I frowned slightly, what was the problem in that? I had had more than my fair share of boring dinners filled with nothing but talk about the current economy and politics. Did she think I couldn't handle it?

"So? We'll go"

She opened and closed her mouth and ran her tongue over her lip before biting it with her upper lip.

"Well, I haven't told the about me and you, so they're kind of expecting me and Royce."

What?

"You didn't tell them?"

She looked at me as if I had just grown two heads.

"Are you kidding? Of course not! Can you imagine me telling my parents that the man I was going out with for a _couple_ _of weeks_ proposed? Or that I happened to turn him down? "

"Yes! And then tell them what exactly he did when he got his answer!"

"Edward!"

I took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose, my very own nervous habit, the thing I did when I was stressed. How could she not tell them?

"Well are you _going_ to tell them about us?"

She faltered a bit before looking down at the phone her hand. Was she ever planning on telling them?

"I – I don't know. Edward my relationship with my parents is less than perfect, you know that. Them knowing that I turned down a proposal from a _King_ no less. I – I don't even know what their reaction would be, but I'm sure it wouldn't be something you would want to watch"

"Rosalie"

"I know, I know but I just – I don't know how to. They'd be so disappointed. Do you realize what my Mother would do to me? They can't find out!"

"Well you're going to have to find a way before Friday!"

I couldn't take it any more. Looking at Rosalie's face it could see the glassy way her eyes looked, how she was close to crying.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, "Just, just find a way to tell them. What do you think they're going to do when you get to the dinner alone? Or even worse what if your Father calls Royce to check? What'll happen then?"

"I – I don't know, look Edward just give me some time, please?"

A small tear fell down her cheek as her voice cracked at the last word. I couldn't stop myself when I walked forward to wrap my arms around her. I felt her head rest on my chest as sobs racked through her body.

I ran my hand down her hair and bright my mouth down to her ear.

"Rosalie, I'm sorry. But you know that you have to tell them sometime" I whispered.

I felt her nod against my chest and I tightened my hold her. Whatever she chose to do, she must have know that there was really no escape of telling her parents. Either they found out through her or they found out through Royce, and that would not be good.

* * *

"I'm telling you man, Rosalie won't budge, not when it comes to our parents"

"Jasper, she has to, it's Thursday and she hasn't talked to me since our little conversation and I'm worried"

Jasper shook his head, although he still didn't turn round from the loud video game he and Emmett were playing.

"Trust me Eddie boy, she'll snap out of it, Rosie always gets in a funk when it comes to her parents"

"Emmett, for the last time my name is _Edward_ and I will hit you"

"Touchy, touchy"

"Edward, Rosalie will be fine, her talks with Mum and Dad are always a little more heated than mine are. Trust me she'll know what to do when the time comes"

"And when's that? Tomorrow when you're all having dinner and your parents are grilling Rosalie as to why Royce isn't with her?"

Jasper sighed, "Edward, I have been dealing with this for seventeen years. Here's what's going to happen, Alice, Rosalie and I will get there, Mum will ask Rosalie about Royce, Rosalie will lie telling them something that would go along the lines of a work related emergency and then we'd have dinner while Mum and Rosalie battle about what she should or shouldn't eat"

"I opened my mouth to interrupt but was cut off by Jasper,

"Trust me I don't like it any more than you do. But that's our life. Rosalie and I are constantly watched. Mum won't let Rosalie eat too much and my Father will spend the entire evening attempting to end mine and Alice's relationship, while Alice laughs to herself at my Father's unsubtle attempts to trip her up. It's like she knows what he's going to say before he says them, it completely makes the evening"

"But why do you let them?"

He shrugged, "Because we were raised that way, no matter how much we battle, it's their way of making sure that we are as perfect as they want. At the end of the evening just like any other time my Father will shake my hand while my Mother gives me a small rigid hug, Alice will stand awkwardly before I wrap my arm around her waist, then she'll thank them once for the lovely dinner while my Mother ignores her. Rosalie will be attempting to leave but my Mother will always whisper something to her, probably something to do with what she's wearing or about her hair or weight something that makes her tense and stay that way for the rest of the evening. It's life. It always has been"

I shook my head and closed my book. "But they're your parents! How is that fair?"

"It's not, but we learnt long ago to just not try to battle, to simply take the criticisms and sly comments. Unfortunately I received the slightly calmer personality, while Rosalie's stuck with her fiery temper, it a constant battle of wits at the table, she hardly ever eats because she's too busy trying to find a way to contradict everything our Mother says about her, and Mum likes to have the last word."

"But don't you realise what it's doing to Rose? How can you just stand and let your Mother put her down like that?"

He stood up and turned to me with a hard look.

"Edward, I have been with her through all of this, I know Rosalie seems cold and I _know_ that she's affected by this, hell who wouldn't be? And I don't _let_ anything, what am I supposed to do? Tell my Mother to stop being such a bitch and leave her daughter alone?"

He lifted his hand to run it through his blonde hair. Something the Hale siblings had in common I guess. That and their strange ability to make you think you should do one thing when you should really be doing another. I guess it's in their genes.

"Look Edward man, you pressuring her to tell them will not make it any better. You should know by now that Rosalie likes to do things her way and she's often less than happy if pressured into doing something she doesn't want to do."

"The dudes right Ed, I mean you see this scar right here" Emmett pointed to a rather faint scar on his forearm it looked round and had probably been messy. "I tried to get Rosalie to eat snails when Alice went through one of her 'French' stages; she grabbed a cue stick and just rammed it into my arm."

"And that life threatening event made you stop annoying her, right?"

He gave me a large grin, "Nope, the scar on my chin is from when she punched me and was wearing a big ass ring. But seriously dude, she has a point about telling them, Mr and Mrs Hale, wouldn't like it"

Jasper looked at him before turning back to me, "Just go find her, don't pressure just … be there for her, she knows how to deal with this and she'll tell you what she'll do. She always does"

* * *

**Hey I am super sorry for the ridiculously long wait and I hope this chapter made up for it! **

**Drop me a review telling me what you think!'**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Story

– Luck Has Nothing To Do With It

**Pairing** – Edward/Rosalie

**Chapter **– Boring and Cruel

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Twilight …. Unfortunately…. *sigh*

**A.N – Hey I really hope you liked the previous chapter! Unfortunately filler chapters have to exist, you know little smidges of personalities and fun times, so that it can lead up to an exiting busy chapter. This chapter has a Jasper point of view and you get to meet the parents! I hope you enjoy a little bit of our male Hale.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven – Boring and Cruel**

"Most children turn out badly because they have the wrong parental image. This doesn't mean their parents are criminal. It means they are boring and cruel."

Hedy Lamarr

* * *

JPOV

* * *

Growing up I knew what was expected of me. I was after all the eldest of the Hale children. I was the next heir to the family's empire; I knew that I would grow up to be trapped into a world of business and politics. It wasn't my first choice, or my second to be honest. But it was me or Rosalie, and she was going to be dragged into it anyway.

We both knew it was what was going to happen. We both knew that we would study our whole lives to be what our parents wanted. We would be groomed to understand every corner of the business, how to hire, fire and understand the books. We knew so from an early age we had developed our own private hobbies, something that neither of our parents knew about. Rosalie found a love in cars; I found my love in history.

Unfortunately for Rosalie, her hobby wasn't something she could as easily pursue. She would need space, tools, a _car_. Things that would be blatantly obvious to our parents if they were to ever find out. Mine? Well mine was easy; it was one of the simplest things to make sure my parents allowed me to study history. It was an area that would be beneficial to our family, I told them, something for the eldest of the Hale family to talk about at parties and dinners.

Majoring in History was a problem though. I had spent months convincing my Father to allow me to double major, Business and History. They fit together, not perfectly, but they made sense. I could use my knowledge on history to expand the business, maybe ever open my own, or even teach. They gave in after a while, insisting that I was to be getting the top mark of my class, my year in History for me to pursue any sort of career in it. I did.

Rosalie however wasn't so lucky. There wasn't a force in the world that would ever get out parents to agree to let their only daughter pursue a career that involved cars. But she had inherited our Father's strong. Pig – headed personality. And it only took her a few days into the second year of being away from our parents to find a way to do it. She took a Mechanical Engineering class, without our parent's knowledge and found out that she was actually pretty good. That she enjoyed designing cars as much as she enjoyed tweaking them to improve them.

We both found ways to find our own passions some where in between the onslaught of pressure inflicted by our parents, it was something we did best. But moving into careers that involved our passions was a whole other complication. Our parents' weren't exactly known for their warmness towards others. In fact growing up we often asked ourselves if they even showed the slightest bit of passion for each other. But what they did behind closed door, well, that was something we really didn't want to know about.

* * *

It was Friday. The day or, better yet, the evening of the dinner with the parents. I probably knew better than anyone else what was going through Rosalie's mind as I drove the car towards our house. After waiting a little over two hours for both Rosalie and Al to get changed we had gotten into my car and began the forty five minute drive. Rosalie was quiet sitting in the back seat, alone. They both were. Alice was never a big fan of the dinners with my parents; she enjoyed watching my Father's blatantly obvious attempts to trip her up, of course, but she would worry for Rosalie, and for me.

Alice had grown up with parents that had always told her to follow her dreams, to become whatever she wanted because they would be behind her all the way. She didn't enjoy the constant scrutinizing we received from our parents. She didn't, and probably couldn't understand how the people that were supposed to love you more than anything in the world could be so cold.

Alice's hand rose to lie on my shoulder as she sat on the passenger seat of my car. The small squeeze she gave me snapped my attention back to her. Looking at her she motioned quietly and slowly to Rosalie, who still sat looking out of the window in the back.

"Is she alright?" Alice whispered.

I frowned and shrugged my shoulders. Honestly I wouldn't know, she had been that way the whole way through school, constantly going into her own world, daydreaming or just not paying attention. I wasn't exactly worried; it was one of the things that often happened when we were going to see my parents. Although thinking back she didn't usually go into such a _depressing_ state.

"Do you think she fought with Edward?" She whispered again.

"Maybe, the whole parents and Royce situation wasn't exactly a heart warming conversation" I whispered back.

"Should we say something?"

"Like what?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, but what's going to happen when we get there and her parents see that Royce isn't here?"

"Ali I don-"

"You two idiots realize that I'm right here, right?" Rosalie interrupted.

"Alright, what's up with you today Rosie?" Alice spoke up turning her body to face Rosalie.

Rose frowned, "There is nothing wrong with me Alice"

"Obviously there is, you've been sulking all day, even Edward's been sad he didn't even do any good at practice, right Jazz?"

I nodded and looked through the mirror to Rosalie's face, "She's right Rose, Edward wasn't himself today, did something happen?"

"Nothing happened"

"Are yo-"

"I said nothing happened"

Alice sat back down on the seat and stare out the window for a while, the car engulfed in an awkward silence that wasn't normal. Although it didn't last long, the few minutes of silence was broken by Alice's soft voice.

"What are you going to tell them?"

Rosalie shifted in the back seat and refused to meet either one of our gazes.

"I'm not sure"

The Hale Manor was an exceptionally beautiful house, it always was, it had been in the family for generations and it was strange knowing that it would someday be left to Rose and I would someday own it and that it would be up to us what would happen to the house that had stayed in our family for centuries.

Maybe we could sell it. I'm sure it would be the first thing to pop into Rosalie's head.

It had been the house we had lived in since we were kids, and we would often joke that it felt as if we lived in the White House. The outside of the manor was just as elegant as the inside, white walls, which were regularly cleaned and re painted. There were large pillars all the way around the house. But the most catching of all was the large mahogany double doors to enter. Gold lion knockers rested peacefully on the hand carved pieces of wood.

The large gardens lay behind the house complete with a large five car garage and two swimming pools, indoor and outdoor. It was a haven growing up, even if we weren't allowed to spend too much time in it.

But even though the house looked magnificent, the people waiting inside for us weren't so good. Knocking slightly I wrapped my arms around Alice's small frame and brought her closer to me.

"You okay with this?" I whispered into her hair as I kissed her.

"I'll be fine Jasper, it's the most fun I'll have this week"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. I loved this girl and she knew it. The promise ring was a good enough sign. We didn't need the complete acceptance of my parents to be happy. I have my trust fund, set up by my Grandmother. Enough money to last three life times. We would be alright, hell neither Alice nor I would ever have to work if we didn't want to.

"I love you"

Alice smiled and placed a small kiss on my mouth, "I love you too, now come on, I really don't want to look at your Mother's face when she sees her darling boy kissing me"

"I'm sure she won't mind"

Alice rolled her eyes and ran her hand through my hair,

"Please, if she could she'd have me sent to a different country"

"Ali, you sure you want to come i-"

"Seriously Jasper, drop it the maid's coming" Interrupted Rosalie,

"No she's no-"

"Mr Hale, Miss Hale!"

Oh.

Turning round to face the door again. Marge was our maid for as long as I can remember. In fact she was as close to a loving parent as we got. If I remember correctly she should be in her fifties. She often fit into the family well, dark blonde hair, which were showing signs of grey and old but still bright dark blue eyes. She often reminded us of our Grandmother.

"Marge!" Rosalie squealed and moved forward to hug her. She was especially fond of Marge; they had had a great relationship. But then again with a Mother like ours it wasn't hard to want to find some sort of mother figure.

"How are you Rosie?" Did I mention that she was the only one allowed to call her Rosie? Not even I was allowed that privilege, well not without earning a rather unnaturally strong punch to the jaw.

"I'm good, could be better, but that's life right?"

Marge smiled and nodded ushering us in after giving Alice and me our hugs. Walking through the large foyer I could see the various photos that were kept from our childhood. But the most obvious and less attractive was the water colour portrait of the family, one Rose and I had sat through for two hours without moving to be painted.

Not a fond memory.

And there sitting on two large sofas were our parents, still as clean a proper as ever.

"Rosalie darling!" My Mother spoke up, standing up from the seat to give Rosalie a hug, a slightly awkward one at that. Rosalie wasn't too big on hugging.

My Father also stood, striding over to shake my hand.

"Jasper, how have you been my boy?"

"Very well, Father and yourself"

"As well as can be" He said absentmindedly before turning to Alice, "I see you brought the lovely Alice, still together I see?"

"Yes sir" Alice said smiling brightly,

My Father nodded again and moved onto welcome Rosalie, while my Mother came to us.

"Hello Darling" she smiled and pulled me into give me a hug, before then moving onto Alice, "Alice dear, you look absolutely stunning, are you still studying Fashion?"

"Yes"

"No back up plan, at all?"

"Nope"

"Oh dear, well good luck with that"

It had definitely begun.

* * *

RPOV

* * *

Home is supposed to be a place everyone longs to return to right? Well not me, I found myself dreading every moment I spent in the Hale prison that was the manor. The large walls served as prison bars, the constant scurry of the staff served as prison wardens, there was simply no escape. No way out.

And the worst part was I had to face them alone, no Edward, no Royce. No one. Jasper had Alice and Alice had Jasper, they could just as easily defend and protect each other. It made me a very shiny very pretty perfect target. And as we all sat down at the table, Mother and Father at the ends, Jasper and Alice on one side and me alone on the other. It didn't take long for them to pounce on just why I was alone. When one of the Hale's invited you to dinner, you appeared, you didn't cancel, hell, it didn't matter if your relative was in hospital with a heart attack, you dropped everything you were doing and came, You would sit and enjoy a immaculate dinner, have drinks, talk about work, weather and politics and then after a small cup of coffee you'd go home not remembering anything you talked about.

"Rosalie, where's Royce, if I remember correctly I invited you _both_"

I swallowed and took a drink of my sparkling water before continuing, "Um, he couldn't make it today, something to do with something from work his Father wished to show him"

I caught the small look Jasper gave me across the table before taking a bite of my salad.

"Oh well did you tell him I had insisted on it?"

"Yes, he – he said that he really couldn't get away and that he was very sorry"

"That's strange I don't remember Jonathan saying anything about that when I talked to him this morning" My Father spoke up,

"Well Royce's Father is a busy man is he not?"

"I suppose so"

"Anyway, Rosalie darling you know better than to wear a top like that with jeans, it makes your wait look terribly big, don't you think Alice?"

"Not at all, I think it suits it perfectly, the colours go great together and show off her figure very well"

"Well you're still young, it'll take years before you understand anything about clothes"

The night was very much the same as any other dinners we had with my parents. The same small comments about my weight, hair, clothes, studies. The same criticizing of Jasper's relationship the normal routine for dinner. I had found it amazingly easy, however, to lie to my parents. It was peculiar they were not the type of people to simply take one answer and let it go.

And it all came to a crashing halt when my Father returned to the table fuming after having excused himself to make a business call. Business my ass, the old guy had gone to call Royce.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale!"

The volume of his normally calm voice startled me and the fork I was holding fell to the plate with a loud clatter. Something Alice was obviously not prepared for as her small frame jumped two feet off the ground before coming back down placing her small hand over her heart.

"Richard!"

"I'm sorry Darling but it seems that our daughter has been telling lies"

"Lies?"

He nodded still not taking his eyes off me, "According to Royce our daughter broke off their relationship"

My Mother's face showed nothing but pure shock before quickly contorting into one of half shock and half anger.

"Rosalie, what is the meaning of this?"

I opened my mouth to answer, to try and explain but before I could my Father interrupted.

"It gets much better; it seems Rosalie broke off their relationship after Royce _proposed _to her"

"You turned down a proposal from a King!"

"Mum, it's not what you think! I – I just thought I was too young! I'm sevent-"

"Are you out of your mind?" she asked standing up and raising her voice, "Do you realise how _stupid_ you have been?"

"What?"

"You will _never_ get a better proposal from anyone! You've single handily destroyed your life!"

"Mother!"

"No! I don't want to hear it! You are to go to Royce and ask, _plead_ for him to take you back!"

"Mother-"

"You are to go to Royce the moment this dinner ends and you are to plead for him to take you back, make something up to explain your ridiculous behaviour!"

"I won't!"

My mother's face turned to one of complete disbelief, "Excuse me?"

"I said I won't, I won't ever go back to him!"

"Like you have a choice Rosalie, don't be stupid"

"Mother you don't know him, what he's capable of!"

"I know Royce very well, I have know him since he was a ch-"

"He assaulted me!"

There was a beat of silence. Alice and Jasper had been watching the whole time completely surprised. Not able to move, let alone speak. My Father's face was still fuming, his body tense and rigid.

"Rosalie that is the worst thing I have heard in my entire life!"

"What?"

"I refuse to believe that my daughter is making up such _lies_ to attempt to justify such stupid behaviour!"

"Mother, why on earth would she make up something like that?"

It wasn't often anyone saw Jasper Hale lose his temper. It was as rare as seeing a blue unicorn wondering the streets of New Your City.

"Because Jasper, your sister is just as immature now as the day we sent you both to boarding school!"

"Mum, I'm not lying!"

"Really? So you are telling me that Royce King _assaulted_ you? It is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!"

"Mother she's not lying, Royce attacked her after she turned him down because he practically told her that she had no choice!"

"I still don't believe it. I can understand Rosalie being so stupid, but _you_ Jasper, I never expected this from you!"

"Mother, please I'm telling you the truth!"

"I honestly don't care anymore Rosalie. You wish to live the rest of your life alone, because I know that _I_ will not agree to any other marriage but the one to Royce, then so be it!"

"I'm not alone!"

Shit. Did I just say that? I am honestly beginning to question my sanity.

"Oh? Rosalie this is getting ridiculous! The amount of lies you are telling is simply not what I brought you up to do!"

"I'm not lying!"

My Mother shook her head before turning to my Father and began to walk towards the stairs,

"You need to learn some manners"

"I'm not lying; I'm going out with Edward Cullen!"

Way to make the conversation better Rosalie! What the hell did I just do?

"Edward Cullen?"

I nodded not having the strength to speak.

"Well then I hope that he realises what he is getting himself into"

I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my throat at her words. My Mother was never one to sugar coat things; she told us everything that was wrong with us, simply without caring. But the way she spoke, the pure hatred in her voice made my eyes water slightly.

I heard my Father sigh but I couldn't look his way I was still staring at the spot my Mother had stood at before ascending up the stairs to the first floor.

"Jasper, take your sister home, I believe we may have had enough family time for a very long time"

I felt Jaspers arms wrap around my shoulders to guide me to the door and could just make out Alice thanking my Father for the dinner and apologizing about how the evening turned out before my Father answered with a small sigh and asked her to stay with me for the night.

I felt Jasper's arms tighten as we reached the car.

"You okay?" he whispered, his voice filled with slight pain.

I nodded numbly and moved to sit in the car. And it wasn't before long we were on our way back. Alice had sat at the front and their hands had joined as Jasper drove, they whispered sweet nothings to each other in hushed tones. But from what I could catch there were a couple of questions about who would stay with me and whether or not I would be okay. But then again that was Alice and Jasper, it didn't matter what was happening in their own lives, everyone else came first.

I wiped away a loose tear and took a deep breath. Our relationship with our parents was always going to be the same, anger, resentment pure hatred sometimes even but it didn't matter. My Mother would ignore the subject next time she 'invited' us for dinner and would pretend that I wasn't the biggest disappointment I her life.

But then again maybe I was right? I had destroyed what my Mother had dreamed for me from the moment I could walk. She had planned out my life so that I did end up getting married to a rich man, joining together our fortunes and then producing grandchildren for her. But it was what she wanted, not once in her life did she ever stop to think about me, about what I wanted out of life. She never stopped to look at me for who I was. She never stopped to see that she was slowly making both her children resent her, hate her.

She didn't care about anyone but herself. It was a wonder how my Father put up with her, but maybe that was the reason he spent so much time working, why he spent so much time away on business trips, while our Mother was off on her own week long trips. I envied Jasper, and Alice, hell I even envied Emmett and Bella and their overly physical relationship. They didn't have to put up with the constant belittling by their parents. Bella didn't even have to worry about her parents, they, according to her, didn't really care what she did, or who she dated as long as she was happy, and she was _really_ happy. As was Alice with Jasper, they had a love I could only dream about, something that only existed in fairytales. They lived in a fairytale.

And although I constantly denied it. I told them that for me to be happy I didn't need that bond with anyone; I didn't need to feel that love for another human being to be happy. I was being pushed into situations where a love like that would have helped, it would have helped to have someone like that when my own Mother told me that I would be alone for the rest of my life. I wanted to have what Alice and Jasper had. I wanted what Emmett and Bella had. I wanted to be loved and to love someone else. To have that warmth to wrap myself in whenever I felt cold.

I wanted to know that there was going to be somebody waiting for me whenever I needed it. To know that there would be someone to eat lunch with everyday and walk through the gardens with. I wanted to know that I wouldn't be alone. That I would grow up to have that person that was always with me, who held me and cared for me. Someone who would love my mind and not just my body, who would love me for me and not because of the fact that I had money. Someone who would call me beautiful and not just hot. Who would be proud to walk up to his friends, point to me and tell them that I was his and only his.

I wanted Edward.

* * *

**HEY! I hoped you liked this chapter it's a lot … darker shall I say? I don't know all I know is that I for one would not enjoy having a mother like Rosalie's! Even if I did make her up P**

**So anyway! Drop me a review telling me what you think! Or even just a 'Hi' I love to hear back from you guys, criticism or just a little compliment, everything makes me smile….. Just don't be too harsh P **

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Story **– Luck Has Nothing To Do With It

**Pairing** – Edward/Rosalie

**Chapter **– Rekindle The Inner Spirit

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Twilight but I will someday! ….. Alright probably not…

**A.N – hey guys I hope you liked the previous chapter, I didn't get a lot of reviews so I wouldn't really know. But I hope I haven't lost anyone's interest, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you don't tell me what I'm doing wrong! But I'd really love it if you guys could review, just tell me what you think, comment n a part of the chapter you like or even the parts you don't like! **

**I love hearing from you guys! Every review makes me smile, I get his cute little ping noise on my phone telling me I've got an email and it makes me simply giddy!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight – Rekindle The Inner Spirit**

"In everyone's life, at some time, our inner fire goes out. It is then burst into flame by an encounter with another human being. We should all be thankful for those people who rekindle the inner spirit."

Albert Schweitzer

* * *

RPOV

* * *

Have you ever gotten that feeling where you feel nothing, no pain, no happiness, no confusion, just simple numbness? That's how I felt. The dinner with my parents had knocked me off my feet more than I had first thought. I was used to being called stupid and ridiculous by my Mother, I did after all inherit their combined personalities, so it shouldn't have come as too much of a surprise when they found out I had rejected Royce.

But last night was different, for the first time in my life I had seen and _felt_ the pure hatred rolling off my mother in aggressive waves, I'm sure it must have taken her great amounts of self restraint not to jump over the table and hit me, force me to call Royce and apologize profusely.

But I was always a Daddy's girl at heart and it hurt even more than my mothers poisonous words the fact that my Father had just stood there while my Mother screamed at me. The way he kept looking at both of us, probably not knowing who he was more disappointed in. but the look of utter discontent in his eyes broke my heart more than I could say, combining that with another of my Mothers long and tiring speeches had beaten me into numbness.

I wasn't sure what had happened after we got home, in fact I had blacked out a little after being put inside the car by Jasper. But as I found myself waking up to hushed voices coming from the other room, I couldn't hold back the tears that began to roll down my cheeks and into the bed I was laying on. It wasn't mine, of that I was sure, it felt different and yet strangely familiar.

Groaning I pushed the heavy and sweaty covers of my body and sat up. I was dressed in my normal shorts and tank top, but catching sight of me in the mirror that I or who ever had dressed me had forgotten to take of me makeup. Looking back down I could see small light patches of my foundation on the crisp white pillow and tiny thin black lines of where my eyeliner had probably smudged. My face didn't look my better; I had black lines running down my cheek probably from the fresh and old tears that had escaped my eyes, my lipstick smudged all around my mouth. I looked like a complete mess, in fact I felt like one too.

Standing up I held onto the dresser next to the bed to catch myself and my balance before continuing towards the door. The hushed voices were beginning to get louder and I had a strange sense of Déjà vu. And as I got closer to the door, the hushed voices soon became whispers that I could just make out.

"Well we have to do something" One voice whispered.

"What can we do? Rose is going to do the same thing she always does, just completely ignore it and move on"

"Jazzy, Bells has a point we can't let Rosie go through this alone, it'll kill her"

"What do you suggest we do Al? You know Rosalie she won't talk to us"

"Well I say we'll hold her down until she does, maybe we could tickle it out of her!"

"Shut up Em! If you're not going to help then go play with Bells!"

"Alice! I'm right here!"

"Well then get to work!"

"Ali, back to the subject please?"

"Right sorry Jazzy"

I rolled my eyes at their conversation; they meant well, I just had to keep that in mind.

"They've been at it all morning, but every time Em speaks they end up moving onto something different and then return to you." A voice whispered behind me.

Jumping slightly I turned around to come face to face with Edward. His hair was messy and he was still in his sleep wear. A loose black shirt and dark blue trousers. Letting out the breath I didn't realise I was holding, I couldn't stop myself as I launched myself at him wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him close to me. He let out a small chuckle and wrapped his own arms around my waist.

"I'm so sorry, god you have no idea how sorry I am Edward"

"My, my, the great Rosalie Hale apologizing, the world must be coming to an end!" He joked.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, "No Edward, you know I mean it, yesterday – I – well I overreacted and it was stupid, and unnecessary – the pressure of having to tell my parents was getting to me, and, oh god I took it all out on you and-"

Before I could finish my ramble, Edward had pressed his lips to mine and ultimately silenced me. It wasn't one of his more passionate kisses, the ones that made my knees go weak like jelly, no it was sweet and short and as fast as his lips were on mine they were gone.

"Rose, you know that the fight yesterday meant nothing, hell I would have told you that if you hadn't ran out of my apartment quicker than you first ran in"

"I'm sorry"

"Hey, there's no need to apologize, I forgave before you even started going psycho on me"

"I didn't go _psycho_"

"You threw all of the couch cushions at me and then proceeded to destroy my kitchen, Esme was pretty happy when I asked her if she could send some more over, gave her a chance to go cutlery shopping"

I groaned and buried my head in his chest. I could _sometimes_ get a little out of hand when I was angry. I mean I had given Emmett most of his scars.

"I'm sorry" I repeated.

He chuckled again and brought my face up to look at him, "You holding up alright? Alice told me about your parents"

A small lump grew in my throat and I shook my head as he continued, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there with you babe…"

I shook my head again as the memories came back, "It wasn't your fault," I spoke up, my voice heavy with the tears I swallowed, "I pushed you away, I do that sometimes"

"No, I should have gone after you, I should have followed Jasper's car to your parents house and waited fro you to come out so we could make up, I'm so sorry I let go in there with no one"

I smiled slightly and brushed my hand across his cheek, "Well, you want to call it even?"

He nodded and smiled before placing a small kiss on my hand.

* * *

"Let me get this straight, you destroyed his _entire _kitchen, while he stood there and watched?"

The look on Bella's face was more than enough to send me into a fit of giggles. After our little 'sorry' marathon, Edward had shown me the kitchen that I had supposedly destroyed. Let's just say, as impressed as I am that someone as small as me can cause that much damage, it wasn't all _that_ bad, just a few pieces of glass broken around the place, and I'm not sure how but I also managed to destroy his toaster to the point of complete devastation. It had a somewhat sentimental value, something I repeatedly apologized for.

"Rosalie! How can you be laughing at a time like this?"

I raised an eyebrow at the tiny person sat on the three-seater, "What time Al? We are not going to war"

"Do you realise what day it is?"

"Um, Saturday?"

"The?"

"10th?"

"Very good! Now do you remember what happens in exactly fifteen days time?"

"Alice, is this one of you creepy 'I know your future' games again? Because the last time we played a game like this you told me I was going to be seduced by my politics teacher."

"A simple misunderstanding and I was right! Just not about you, turns out Mr Turner did try to seduce a student, you remember Katie?"

"No"

"That's right! Because she dropped out of school to run away with him!"

"With Mr Turner?"

"Yep!"

"The sixty five year old, bald man?" Asked Bella.

"Uh huh"

"That's disgusting" I had to agree with Bella on that one. Mr Turner was one of the best teachers available when it came to Politics, but there was not enough money or torture in the world that would convince or force me to touch that man.

Bella looked up from the nails she was currently painting, "So what's happening _exactly fifteen days _from today?"

Alice stood up and walked to stand in front of us. Her smile was almost making me blind.

"It's the 'Mid Year Dance'!"

My eyebrow arched and after rolling my eyes I went back to my book. The Mid Year Dance was the annual dance that was held exactly half way through the school year. It was to put it simply, completely overrated, but then again for someone like Alice, it gave her the perfect excuse to shop for a dress without her parents questioning her sanity. It was a simple party; well it was anything but simple. The school went all out at any social event it hosted, the ballroom would be decorated with whatever ridiculous theme the committee came up with, then everyone would have to choose their outfit 'accordingly' and after a posh, over the top dinner, the students and teachers would dance before going home. It was… tiring, to say the least.

"Come on Rosie, you'll love it!"

"It's _Rosalie_, Alice and no I probably won't, you know how much I hate dressing up for these stupid events, they're boring and dull and almost as tedious as the events my parents attend"

"But Edward will be with you!"

"So?"

"He'll be in a suit" She sang her arms crossed behind her back as she swayed.

Edward in suit didn't sound so bad, I guess. And I had seen a gorgeous red dress that would look pretty good.

"Alright, alright, but don't even try to match us"

Alice huffed but agreed, "You never let me have any fun"

"It's because I know what you're like, if we left it up to you, we'd all get there in different matching shades of blue"

"We'd look cute! Like the six musketeers!"

"There were only three"

"Well, think of it as they travel back in time and meet themselves, then it's six"

"You are one strange little person"

She shrugged before grabbing a random nail varnish from the coffee table and began to paint her toes, "It's why you love me"

"Well, that and Bella doesn't like shopping so I needed someone, and you are technically Jasper's girlfriend, and as Jasper is my brother I'm either obliged to hate or love you"

"You still love me though!"

"I guess I have no other choice" I teased before dodging the cushion that was aimed directly at my head.

* * *

EPOV

* * *

"So the 'Mid Year Dance' is in two weeks time" Emmett said distractedly as he flipped through one of his Sports Psychology books.

I looked up from the book I was currently reading to look at Emmett and Jasper. We had left the girls to have some 'Girl Time' and had come back to Jasper's to study.

"Mid Year Dance?" I asked.

Emmett nodded, "Oh Yeah, dude, they have the most amazing food at these things, I'm telling you, it's like you've been sent to heaven!"

Jasper rolled his eyes and explained to me the dance. It sounded … boring. And way to up tight for my taste, but I was more than sure that Rosalie would have liked to go. And her in a short dress wasn't an image I was going to object to.

"You still with us dude?" Jasper's hand waved in front of my face and I quickly pushed it away.

"There is no need to swat my face Jasper"

"Hey, just checking, you zoned out for a bit there"

Emmett reached out to grab an overly large bag of chips from his bag and proceeded to eat them. Loudly.

"Em do you ever stop eating?"

"I'm a growing boy, I need my food"

"Yeah, but you eat your food _and_ everyone else's"

"So? It's not like I _take_ it, I simply ask and receive"

"Just ignore him," Jasper spoke up from the kitchen, "Hey I'm ordering pizza, what do you guys want?"

"Pepperoni and bacon, that's two _separate_ pizza's dude, don't be a cheap sake"

Jasper rolled his eyes and dialled the number before putting the phone against his face, "Ed?"

"Split one?"

"Sure, I'm getting the BBQ Steak, you?"

"Meat feast"

"Cool"

Jasper moved to a quieter room and left Emmett and I to our selves.

"Hey Em?"

"Yeah?" he looked up, pieces of ships flying everywhere.

"Can I ask you something?"

He arched and eyebrow and swallowed the things in his mouth before speaking, "Um sure"

"It's about Rosalie"

"What about her?"

"We were talking the other day and she said something that's been kind of bugging me"

"Okay…" He trailed off, waiting for me to continue.

"She said that she has a habit of pushing people away…"

"So?"

"So, it's been bugging me, has she, um, _had problems_ I guess, with ex's?"

Emmett swallowed and let out a rather large sigh, before rubbing the back of his neck.

"Dude, Rosie has…problems with commitment. I've only known her for a couple of years but I can tell you this, apart from you, no one and I mean _no one_ has lasted more than two weeks, tops. We keep quiet about, there's nothing really that we can say to her. My guess is she just doesn't want to be dragged into a relationship like her parent's. One where your own daughter second guesses whether or not you love each other"

"Mr and Mrs Hale" He continued, "Well, they have a strange relationship. From the few times I saw them. Well it's strange it doesn't really _look _like they love each other, ever. Not once have they ever shown the least bit of affection towards each other."

"How is even possible, they've probably been married what? Twenty years?"

"Twenty three actually" Spoke up Jasper, who had returned from ordering the pizzas.

My eyebrows shot up as I looked up at him, "Twenty three years and nothing?"

He shrugged and plopped down on the sofa next to me, "Well unless they used up all of their love while we were still wrinkly babies, they probably don't love each other. Hell Dad's a Hale and Mum used to be a Charles, both pretty powerful economic families, I wouldn't be surprised if they had an arranged marriage"

How could he talk about his parents so easily like that? I couldn't ever imagine my parents having been brought together through an arranged marriage. Esme and Carlisle seemed so in love, constantly. I mean growing up in that house was torture, every time I turned out they would sneak in kisses and they'd be constantly touching, sweet but still a little disturbing to know that your aging parents were probably still having freaky sex while you were trying to sleep. Sure my room was on the floor below theirs and on the other side of the house but it was still gross just thinking about it.

"Dude, is there something you need to tell us? You keep zoning out"

"Ha. ha" I spoke up sarcastically as Jasper shrugged.

* * *

It was another forty minutes before the doorbell rang signalling that the pizza's had arrived. We exchanged looks and challenged each other to answer the door. Rolling my eyes I groaned and stood up, grabbed the money on the counter.

"Anybody order pizza?" the voice shouted from the other side of the door. I knew that voice. Rosalie?

Opening the door I came face to face with Rosalie holding four boxes of pizza in her hand with Alice and Bella standing right behind her.

"Hi handsome, we thought we'd crash your party"

I smirked and leaned against the doorframe, "Well gorgeous we don't just let anybody in"

She arched one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows and mimicked my smirk, "Well, what exactly does one have to do to get in?"

"Well you could start by-"

"Whenever you two freaks are done flirting in front of us, I really want some pizza" Alice interrupted, leave it to the smallest person in our group to be the most annoying. Rolling my eyes I reluctantly stepped aside, Bella and Jasper ran to their respective partners. Bella and Emmett immediately sucking face already.

"Get's you kinda hot doesn't it?" Rosalie whispered seductively behind my ear. I could tell that she was teasing, but who was I to stop her, so I went on with it.

I turned around and grabbed her hips, pressing her close to me. I smiled against her neck wear I snipped slightly at her skin, "Oh yeah, there's nothing more sexy than watching two animals eat each other's faces"

She let out a laugh, followed closely by a small squeal as I nipped at the skin on her neck. Her free hand reached out to grab the pizza boxes that she was beginning to slowly loose her grip on.

"Hey! You drop those Hale and I drop you!"

Rosalie laughed, "Suck it McCarty!"

"I don't swing for that side Hale, I'd be more than happy to show you"

"I get shown more than enough" She winked and untangled herself from my grip, then proceeded to place the pizza boxes on the counter before opening them and grabbing a piece for herself.

I closed the door behind me, "How much do we owe you?" I smirked.

"Oh, I'm sure we can find a way for you to pay me" she winked before turning to sit on the sofa.

"Oh! I know!" Alice suddenly jumped up from her seat next to Jasper and ran to stand in front of the TV something neither Jasper, nor Emmett liked.

"Ali, you're in the way baby"

"Let's play truth or dare!"Alice screamed completely ignoring Jasper.

"Alice" Came the combined groans.

"Come on! It'll be fun! And we are playing so everyone form a circle!"

Reluctantly we all crawled from our comfortable seats and formed a strange and near enough circle as Alice sat down.

"Okay! Who wants to start?"

No one said anything; in fact all we could hear was the disturbing slurping noise coming from the two rabbits to my left.

"Guys! Em let Bells breath for a minute and you can start!"

"Alice! No one wants to play!"

"Fine Rosie, then you pick something for us to do, it's a Saturday night-"

"It's five forty"

"-Anyway, it's a Saturday and we are sat at home, eating pizza!"

"Of Course, that's unacceptable for the great Alice Brandon"

"Yep"

"Fine," Rosalie continued, "Jessica Stanley is having a party at eight, everyone up for it?"

I smirked as the images of a scantily clad Rosalie came into my brain.

"Let's go"

* * *

**Hey! Hope you liked it, it's not that exciting but still ;P**

**xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Story **– Luck Has Nothing To Do With It

**Pairing** – Edward/Rosalie

**Chapter **– That's As Good As Their Going To Feel

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Twilight, obviously, because let's face it, if I did I wouldn't be on fan fiction I'd be constantly calling Rob, Kellan, Jackson and Peter.

Yeah I'm that creepy.

**A.N – Hey guys, I'm so so so so so sorry about taking so long to update, school has become very busy and just annoying. But I really hope this chapter makes up for it. The beginning is a little slow but trust me, the ending will give you goosebumps! **

**Anyway… Enjoy!**

* * *

"I feel sorry for people who don't drink. When they wake up in the morning, that's as good as they're going to feel all day."

**Frank Sinatra**

* * *

**RPOV**

* * *

There is nothing that Alice, Bella and I enjoy more than getting ready for a party. Well, apart from shopping, but then again, shopping for the outfits we are going to wear to that party also tops that. But over all, we really like parties. I've never really known why. I guess, for me, it's the fact that I can escape real life for a few minutes and concentrate solely on having fun, on letting go and not having to worry about homework, or extra tests, or after school meetings, or doing extra to get my grades to the highest they can be. For those few hours I can be myself, I can drink all I want, dance all I want and just simply have fun.

For Bella? It's the fact that a party leads to only one thing. Something she apparently really enjoys with drunken Emmett. Although to be honest we _all_ enjoy drunken Emmett, the ridiculous laughing, the loud clashes of glasses as he trys to out drink Jasper, (and fails) and his less than perfect dancing. He's a sight for sore eyes in the morning, but I have a feeling it's worth it.

Jasper and Alice had a different idea of how to party. It seemed that no matter how much they drank, nothing made them drunk. How someone as small as Alice could fit all that alcohol into her body and not feel like blacking out the world the morning after made me wonder if she really was a human miracle. Jasper however was impressive. It was a tradition of ours that at every party, Jasper was not allowed to deny any competition to claim his drinking title; my brother could drink everything and anyone into oblivion and then wake up at six the next morning for his daily jog. He really was a freak of nature.

Me? Well, I never really drank, well not as much as them I was after all usually the designated driver. Against my will. It didn't mean that I didn't drink, no I drank but after my first cup of beer, Jasper would have already told everyone at the party that if someone saw me with a cup in my hand, they were to immediately remove it, or something _really_ bad would happen to them. And Jasper mad? Well it wasn't pretty. So after completely ruining any party spirit I had once possessed I would be in charge of helping the still completely sober Alice and Jasper attempt to get a passed out Bella and a raging Emmett into the car before taking them home.

It was tradition mostly because it happened every time we went to a party.

"What do you think Rosie?"

In all the years that I had known the pixie she had called me by my name once, the first time she met me, when she told me that as pretty as _Rosalie _was she felt that _Rosie _suited me better. It was on the same day that she told Jasper that Jazzy was a cute nickname. Yeah, I didn't believe her.

I looked up at Alice. She was wearing a small sequined black party dress, reaching just above her knees, with heels even I would have been proud to be able to balance on. The tips of her hair had been curled slightly and her smoky eye make up gave her face even more of a pixie look.

"Great Alice, could you tell Bella to hurry up, I've been sat here for an hour already and this dress was not made for sitting"

I had put on my blood red mini dress, one of my favourites. I was naturally taller than most girls my age but it never stopped me wearing heels. The ones I had on this evening were red, to match the dress, and the gladiator style straps ran up half way to my knee. I have straightened my hair and it rested just under my shoulder blades. My make up was kept subtle with just a dash of red on my lips. I looked good, and I knew it.

"Rosie stop whining, you know it takes Bella a lot longer than us, she does some freaky voodoo magic, the girl goes from geek chic to Hollywood superstar in the space of an hour. You naturally looked like a Hollywood superstar so you have to do less than Bella and I"

I rolled my eyes at her words. She did have a point though, but it wasn't like I had asked to be slightly better good looking than others, I was blessed with a strangely good gene pool.

"Alright, alright, stop your whining Rose, I'm done!"

Bella stepped out of her bedroom, where she had been getting dressed and smiled. The navy blue dress she had on looked gorgeous and her bright red lips looked absolutely breathtaking on her pale skin. She had on smaller blue heels, she wasn't the best person when it came to balance and a small diamond necklace glittered on her collar bone. Not exactly perfect party going jewellery but it did look good on her. In fact we all looked good.

I smiled and got up from the sofa and walked to grab my small purse that rested on the counter.

"Great, as always you look great Bells, now can we go, it's already half past eight and we were supposed to meet the guys at Jess's half and hour ago"

"Nope. I texted the guys twenty minutes ago telling them we were running a little late" Alice smiled from her place near the door and I rolled my eyes once again.

"Did you tell them why?" I said sarcastically looking teasingly towards Bella who stuck her tongue out in return.

"Don't blame me, not everyone was as lucky as some blonde people who have come from the perfect looking family. Some of us take time to look good"

"Hey, take that up with you parents, not me, they made you"

I rolled my eyes, yet again and opened the door, motioning for them to quickly move out.

"Take your time" I said teasingly, waiting for them to step out so I could close Bella's door and lock it, I was in charge of keys tonight. They both moved slowly towards the door, and when they reached me my little push seemed to get them moving again. I huffed and after closing the door, locked it before turning round and walking to the car parked downstairs.

* * *

Jessica Stanley was famous for two things; having slept with the entire student body, and throwing great parties. Great parties with endless supplies of alcohol. No body knew how she did it but every time we had arrived at any of her parties at eight and then left at four, not once was there any shortage of alcohol, and there was an average of two thousand people at her parties.

It was the same when we arrived at the party. Well it was the same when we arrived outside of the party, we couldn't actually get in until Alice had called the guys and asked them to make some room for us so we could get through the door.

The music blared from her sound system as people around us danced. Well, more like dry humped around us, but who was I to judge?

I spotted Emmett and Edward almost immediately, Emmett's form taking up the space of three people, and Edward's copper hair seemed to glow in the bad lighting of the party. My body moved on its own accord towards him and before long I found myself standing front of Edward and grabbing the cup of beer he had in his hand. He looked over at me as he felt the cup leave his hand and smirked.

"Enjoying my beer Rose?"

"I guess it's alright" I teased, before taking another sip of it.

"Well, I'll just go get myself another one then?" he asked mimicking my tone.

"Probably, and while your at it can you grab one for me two, the one in my hand is almost finishing"

"Rosalie" Came Jasper's warning voice from behind me, "You know that you're only allowed one"

I slapped my forehead playfully, "Oh! Of course! How could I forget? My Big Brother doesn't want me drinking, but he can drink all he wants right?"

"Exactly sis, so glad you're catching on"

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Edward, placing my hand on his sculpted arm.

"And don't even bother asking Edward, he won't go after some beer for you" He spoke up and then turned to look back at Alice, who was currently pulling on his arms while whining for them to go dance.

I rolled my eyes but stayed put. Edward let out a small chuckle and threw his arm over my shoulders,

"Cheer up babe, it's not like he's telling you, you can't drink, just enjoy the half full cup in your hand"

"It's half _empty_"

"Always looking at the bad side of things" He teased. I rolled my eyes and elbowed him playfully in the gut before moving out of his hold.

He pouted and moved with me to keep hold of me as I danced around attempting to get away from him. It wasn't long after that the party was starting to end. Emmett's loud voice could be heard al the way from the other side and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his irresponsible drinking, but I guess boys will boys.

I had sat down on one of Jess's large sofas that had been moved out to her garden, near her pool, to make more room for the sex with clothes on happening inside. With a cup of coke in my hand I had been sulking for the past hour while Edward moved from me to Emmett, attempting to calm him down enough to get him inside a car.

I smiled as I felt two hands land on my shoulders, Edward's way of saying hello to me every time he left Emmett. His hands began to mould themselves into my shoulders, his heavy and strong hands rubbing out all the knots, the party had given me.

His hands hit a sensitive spot and I could help the slight moan that escaped my lips,

"You seem to enjoy doing this a lot" I teased him, but all I got in response was a slightly added pressure onto my shoulders.

"Oh? You're not going to reply now? What happened, did Emmett finally get you riled up enough to make you cranky?" I asked teasingly in what I could have only described as my cutest baby voice.

I felt his head bow down close to my ear, his hot breath sending slight shivers down my spine.

"Actually Rosie, I'm wondering why exactly you chose the new boy over me"

I was up and out of the sofa just as fast as Royce had moved around to grab my wrists. My heart began to pound and my breathing quickened as I dropped my cup on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed out.

Royce chuckled and tightened his hold on my wrists at my meagre attempt at getting free.

"Well, Rosie, I got the most interesting of calls last this morning. Seems the Hale Princess has gotten herself into a spot of trouble with the parents huh?"

I grimaced and pulled my arms back in protest, attempting to release myself from his painful hold. This wasn't happening again was it? Did he not enjoy Edward's first beating?

"Royce let me go" my voice was laced with the pure hatred I felt for him, my arms aching from the constant jarring movement of attempting to make him let go.

"I don't think so, I want a word with you" he ground out, and if it was possible, his hold tightened even more on my wrists as he dragged me through the house and the noise.

"Royce, if you don't let me go right now, I'll fucking scream so loud your bloody ears just might pop!"

His only response was a rougher tug as we ascended up the stairs. I began to panic and I began to pull back more trying to get him to let me go.

"Royce! Get your fucking hands off me!"

It was pretty useless; over the loud music and chatter of everyone in the house it was impossible to hear my screams. But it didn't stop me, I threatened, punched, hell I even kicked him, but his hold on my arms remained tight and agonizing. I felt my eyes begin to burn as we reached a white door and Royce pushed it open.

With a violent press Royce pushed me into the dark room, landing straight on the large bed that was placed in the centre of it. I acted instantly, jumping straight off the bed and towards the door, but Royce had already closed it and only stood there smirking.

"Royce, what the fuck are you doing?" I screamed as I attempted to hit him, to do anything for him to let me go. I watched in fright as Royce moved to the side un blocking my exit. I frowned but took it, I had realised why, Royce had locked the door. My hands wiggled the door knob desperately as a small but still very noticeable sob escaped my throat.

"What the hell do you want?" I screamed still banging on the door, my desperation becoming more and more obvious to the monster standing in the room. My banging continued but I had a feeling no one would hear. I looked back to the sound of his jacket hitting the floor. Royce stood there slowly unbuttoning his shirt and I couldn't help the worry that rose in me as I watched his actions still beating franticly on the door.

"Where are the keys Royce?" I hissed out, my brain still wasn't sure which emotion was stronger, anger or fear.

He chuckled again and began to walked towards me, his laugh seemed to bounce off the walls, and his huge figure cornered me until I felt like I couldn't breathe. And as he approached, I felt a tear roll down my cheek, soon to be closely followed by many more as my frenzied banging continued.

* * *

EPOV

* * *

Jessica Stanley's party had been treacherous to say the least. We had arrived before the girls and that had not been easy, now I'm not the type of guy who will simply be rude to a girl for no reason, but for some reason, the girl had zoned in on me and it didn't matter where I was or with who, she would throw herself at me, _apologizing_ for being so clumsy. Yeah well I wished she would go be clumsy near the pool, that'll cool her down.

I had been wanting to talk to Rosalie all day about her parents, she had acted strange after returning, not bringing them up even when we attempted to get her to talk. It was always the same, she would act like she hadn't heard the comment, or the question and move onto something else, she'd make small talk about classes or parties.

I needed to talk to her though, I felt like she was slowly pulling away. Sure the physical touching hadn't been damaged, she still hugged me, placed kisses on my lips. She still sat on my lap whenever she came into my dorm to find me sat on the sofa studding, it was apparently the best type of distraction according to her, and I wasn't complaining. But we weren't really _talking_ any more. We'd laugh, joke, even tease each other but the real talks, like the ones we had before, well they just weren't happening. It had only been a couple of hours but I could feel Rosalie closing away and keeping all her emotions inside. And I was sure that there would be a point where she would blow.

After managing to get Emmett into the back of the car, along with an unconscious Bella, with the help of Jasper, I had gone back to the party to find Rosalie. We had been meeting at the same place the whole way through the party, attempting to keep her at least a little happy with no alcohol in her system and trying to get a loud, unbalanced Emmett into the back of a car.

"Go get her, I'll grab Alice and we'll go!" Jasper shouted to me over the ear- splitting music, I nodded in confirmation and we both moved towards the party. Reaching the sofa I saw that Rosalie wasn't sat there anymore, instead Jessica Stanley was sat with her legs crossed in the tiny black miniskirt she had been wearing all evening.

"Hey Eddie" she purred, I had to keep from rolling my eyes at her.

"Jess, not now" I pushed her roaming hands off me and looked around trying to zone in on a head of long blonde hair.

She pouted her ridiculously botox enhanced lips and placed her hands on my chest again, "What's wrong Eddie, you seem worried, maybe we could go upstairs and _release_ some of that tension?"

I pushed her hands off me again, "It's Edward, Jessica and have you seen Rosalie?"

She raised one of her sharp dark eyebrows and shrugged, crossing her arms in front of her.

"So what if I have?"

I rolled my eyes; my patience was beginning to wear thin.

"Where is she Jessica?"

"What do I get if I tell you?" She asked me, her hands moving again to roam over my chest.

"Jessica" My voice came out sharp and dark.

"Fine," She huffed, "She went upstairs like, five minutes ago with Royce. Seemed like she was enjoying herself too"

My heart stopped for a moment before panic began to rise up my body. I turned to run to the stairs, but Jasper had blocked my way, holding onto a rather hysterical Alice.

"Edward, where's Rosalie?"

"I don't know, but Jessica said she's upstairs… with Royce"

Jasper's face darkened almost immediately.

"See! Jasper you have to go help her, I was telling you I had a terrible feeling! Go!"

We both turned, after throwing the keys to the car to Alice and began our ascend up the stairs. The panic had begun to become evident in both our faces. Royce had Rosalie alone. He easily outweighed her by at least eighty pounds, if h wanted to do something to her. Well there would be nothing she could do…

* * *

***hides* ****Please don't kill me, I know it's the worst place to end it in, but if I gave everything away in one chapter… well that wouldn't be fun at all would it? :) I really hope you enjoyed it! **

**Drop me a review telling me what you think!**


End file.
